Castle of Hearts
by EmiXNaru
Summary: Rawr! A kind of long fanfic about AkuRoku, Xemsai, Zemyx and another parings . They are living somewhere around the start of 1800. Yes, there's fantasy and stuffs and I really hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Castle of Hearts part 1

A AkuRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

"Remember the plan Axel... Don't let us down..."

Roxas shivered and held the cloak tighter. Soon they would light the lamps and Roxas had nowhere to sleep as usually. If he wanted somewhere to sleep he had to sneak into peoples house and take money and he really didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be caught in action but tonight was cold and he had a bigger change to not be seen now when the lamps was still unlighted. Walked on the street he tried to found a good house. He found a house where no lights shined and he looked around. There were a few people walking on the old street so Roxas had to sneak to the backside of the house before he took of one if his kunais and smashed one window with it. When he tried to lock up the window he got glasses in his arms, made him whine but he got the window up and jumped inside the house. He looked around in the room. Looking for money and maybe some clothes. It was cold to go around in just pants and cloak. He found a shirt and a small leather bag of money. He jumped out the window and heard one of the villagers talking with one of the soldiers  
"I heard a window got smashed from that house!"  
"Thanks madam, we will check it" soldier Xigbar said started to walk around the house.  
Roxas got panic and ran, hoped that the soldier didn't got the chance to see him.  
"You! Stop right there!"  
'Shit' Roxas thought as he kept running. He held the shirt and bag tight as he ran. Good thing was that the soldier didn't saw his face but the soldier ran after him.  
"You little thief! Just wait 'til I get you!"  
Roxas was a little bit faster then the solider but the shirt stuck in a fence so Roxas had to let it go so he could keep running. By accident the ran into a man with the hood up and soon Roxas got shoved into a alley by the man. The soldier stopped in front of the man and had apparently not seen when Roxas got shoved.  
"Where did that running kid went!"  
"Running kid? Aren't there a lot of running kids in this village?"  
The man pulled the hood down and his red spikes showed up. Just like Roxas he had just cloak and pants, but he didn't looks like he was freezing.  
"Aren't you the one that lights the lamps?"  
"That right soldier"  
"Then go do your work! Because of you I couldn't see what the thief looked like!"  
The soldier kept running and Axel turned his head to the alley and held in his little shining lamp.  
"It's safe now..."  
Roxas looked at the man and carefully walked out the alley to the red haired man.  
"Thanks... But... Why did you save me?"  
"Kids shouldn't sit in jails"  
He patted Roxas' head and grinned.  
"I'm not a kid! But thanks anyway..."  
Axel saw Roxas' arm that was bleeding heavily and took Roxas hand and started to walk with him.  
"W-where are we going! Let go off me!"  
"I'm taking you to my place, we need to fix your arm kiddo"  
"Stop calling me kid! It's Roxas!"  
"Roxas? Heh, cute"  
He smirked. Roxas blushed and not very far away from the king's castle was Axel's house. It wasn't too big. Axel put Roxas on the edge of his bed.  
"Stay here and I will soon be back"  
"Wait! Before you go... You know my name... But I still don't know yours"  
Axel grinned at him and Roxas just blushed.  
"It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"  
"Axel..."  
Axel went off and Roxas looked around in the room. It was a warm easy room with floor and walls of wood. A door, a window, bed, a small table, wardrobe and... A harmonica? Axel entered the room with a small box in his hand. He sat on knees in front of Roxas, pulling up things like bandage, compress and another stuffs from the box and started to with Roxas arm. Roxas didn't know how to thank the man then he remembered the small bag of money he had. To picked it up from his pocket and handed Axel it.  
"Here! As thanks! It may not be so much but it's what I have"  
Axel smiled and shook his head, giving the bag back to Roxas.  
"You don't need to thank me. Keep it, it looks like you need them more then me"  
"But-"  
Axel put his finger in front of Roxas mouth.  
"Ssssh"  
Roxas looked at the tattoos under Axels eyes. There wasn't many people that had tattoos and specially not on their faces. Axel put away his finger from Roxas mouth and smiled.  
"Tell me, where do you come from?"  
"Well... I have... live here whole my life"  
Axel raised one eyebrow.  
"In with part on the village?"  
"Well... That... Changes kinda often..."  
"With another words you're homeless?"  
Roxas sighed.  
"Yes..."  
"You can live here if you want? I wouldn't mind some company"  
Roxas looked at Axel shocked.  
"Really? Would you really let me do that?"  
"Why not?"  
Axel grinned at patted Roxas' head again.  
"It's no big deal really"  
Roxas was quite for a minute before he wrapped his arms around Axel, and hugged him tight.  
"Thanks! Thank you so much, Axel!"  
Axel looked down at the smaller boy confused but then smiled and hugged him back. Because both of them were shirtless Roxas felt the heat from Axels body. He was so warm.  
"I haven't had a place to stay since 2 years ago! I'm so happy!"  
Roxas almost cried of happiness.  
"Hey, take it easy. Have you been homeless in two years! No wonder if you steal things. You're probably too young to get a real job"  
Roxel looked down but Axel lifted his cheek.  
"Hey... Don't put that face now. You have a home... Don't worry"  
Roxas looked at Axel and smiled again.  
"Thanks Axel... I own you one"

Xemnas was sitting in the castle and didn't look happy when he read one of his letters.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Saix asked, looking at his master.  
"This doesn't looks good at all... We may have to hid the the stone of Seidh..."  
"Why do you think that?"  
Xemnas handed Saix the latter and Saix read it silently.  
"Oh my..."  
Saix looked at Xemnas worried.  
"It's to dangerous to have it here. We'll have to hide it on a safe place. That's our only chanse to defeat Ansem... And if he got it... We have no chance"  
Saix laid his hands on Xemnas shoulders.  
"Clam down sir... We bury it down somewhere so we can go and get it when the time comes"  
Saix started to massage Xemnas shoulder and Xemnas smiled pleasured.  
"You have right Saix... I need to relax a bit. All those letters are to much for me. I need to think of something else... But not right now"  
Xemnas looked serious again. He stood up and walked to the door.  
"Would you like to follow me?"  
"Yes sir..."  
Xemnas walked to the basement. Door after door Xemnas opened them 'til they come to a blue shining stone. Xemnas picked it up and wrapped it in leather and gave it to Saix.  
"Saix. You know you're the one I trust the most. I don't want you to hide the stone, cause I don't want you to be in danger. But I want you to give this to someone you can trust. Beg that person to hide it... When the time comes that person have to help us..."  
"Yes sir..."  
Saix took the wrapped stone and laid it in his pocket.  
"And remember... Peoples lives in in danger. Even yours. And I don't want you dead Saix..."  
"Yes sir"  
"Please Saix. My name"  
"Xemnas..."  
Saix went off. Xemnas looked at the empty place where the stone laid before and made a fake stone to lay there.  
"Good luck Saix..."

Axel sat on the edge of his bed, playing the harmonica while Roxas sat next to him and listened. Leaning against Axel and closed his eyes.  
"It sounds good..." Axel kept playing for a while before he laid the harmonica back on the table.  
"Are you tired?"  
Roxas nodded and Axel laid Roxas down in the bed.  
"But where are you going to sleep?"  
Axel laid down beside him and grinned.  
"Right here"  
Roxas blushed but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep. Axel smiled at the blond boy and kissed his forehead carefully.  
"Night Roxas..."


	2. Chapter 2

A AkuRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

"But where are you going to sleep?"  
Axel laid down beside him and grinned.  
"Right here"  
Roxas blushed but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep. Axel smiled at the blond boy and kissed his forehead carefully.  
"Night Roxas..."

_

Zexion sat in the castle's library, reading another book about magic but looked up from the book when he head a happy voice saying his name.  
"You're Zexion, right?"  
Zexion met two ocean blue eyes and saw the dark-blond boy.  
"Yes... That's me, why?"  
He remembered that he had seen this guy before. When he saw the sitar he was holding he understand it was that guy that played for the king sometimes.  
"You can magic stuffs, can't you?"  
The guy smiled at Zexion.  
"Yes...?"  
"That's so cool!"  
Zexion blushed and clear his throat.  
"I'm not the only one that's able to use magic. King Xemnas the First is also good at it"  
"But he's king. You're a villager that can handle magic!"  
Zexion looked at him and smiled.  
"And you're Demyx, right?"  
"That's me!"  
"You play the sitar very well. I see you kinda often in the castle, are you something more then just a sitarist?"  
"I'm a normal servant here in the castle. And you? I see you very often here too Zexion. Are you learning out magic or something?"  
"N-no. Not really... Promise to not laugh?  
"Sure. Promise"  
"...I'm a gossoon..."  
"Woooaaw. So you cleaning with magic?"  
Zexion sighed and closed his book.  
I'm going to get something to eat. See you later"  
Zexion walked out from the library and out from the castle. He wondered why to guy had start to talk with him. Did he just want to know about magic stuffs? Or did he just wanted someone to talk with? Zexion soon entered the resturang. He didn't like the people that was often hanging there, but the food was good. Zexion sat down, waited for someone to come with the menu. He looked around in the restaurant, seeing a familiar gang he knew he didn't like. One of the waitress where there.  
"Hopeless little girl brought us wrong food"  
One of the man stood up and took one of the waitress' hand and was just about to hit her when Zexion stood up.  
"Leave her along! She brought you the wrong food, so what?"  
"Oh, you begging for it, don't you?"  
The man let go off the girl and walked towards Zexion and not before that Zexion realized what he had got himself into.  
"Pararaizu!"  
The man got paralyzed and the rest of the group stood up. Zexion felt scared.  
"Furīzu! Sutoppu!"  
Two of the man froze and a man grabbed Zexion from behind. Zexion couldn't use more power right now and the man started to push Zexion out of the restaurant.  
"Help! Help me please!"  
He begged but not a single one moved. They just sat there as the men walked out and pushed Zexion into a alley where they kicked the shit out of him. He didn't look that beautiful when he made his way home to his room in the castle. Demyx was outside and froze for a second when he saw Zexion and ran to him.  
"Zexion! What happened!"  
"I got beaten up, that's what happened!"  
Zexion walked fast but fell down on his knees coughing. Demyx helped him to his room.  
"Who hit you? Why?"  
"Because they are stronger then me.."  
"But Zexion. You can use magic against them"  
"No I can't Demyx!"  
Demyx put Zexion on the bed and sat on a chair, watching Zexion.  
"I may be able to use magic but... I really can't use that much as everybody thinks... It takes too much on my powers... I was just able to knock 3 of them out! I'm weak Demyx! I'm not a good magician, I'm hopeless!"  
Demyx pinned Zexion down in the bed and Zexion had never seen Demyx looking that seriously. He was always so happy.  
"Don't say you're hopeless... Sorry if I have talk so much about magic and all that if it made you feel bad. Just rest now and I will see if I can found something to with your wounds with"  
Demyx went off and Zexion kept laying there. No-one had stood up for him back at the restaurant... But if Demyx was there... Would be stand up and help him? He was like the only one that cared about Zexion even if they didn't know each other at all. But Demyx maybe liked to help people... We was a good person...  
"Demyx... I wish I knew more about you..."  
Zexion said quite to himself. Demyx re-entered the room, started to clean Zexion's wounds. Zexion whined but didn't stop him.  
"...Why are you so nice to me?"  
Demyx looked up at Zexion confused.  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah... You came and talked with me for no reason and now you're helping me while no-one even cared"  
"Because... I think you're cute. And I want to know you more"  
"C-cute? You're joking with me"  
"No, it's true~, I think you're cute"  
Zexion blushed. No-one had call him cute before.  
"You always look so lonely when I see you. Such a cute person as you shall have alot of friends but I never see you with someone else"  
"Well... I have no friends. To be honest I think I kinda much push them away... "  
Zexion didn't like humans. But Demyx wasn't like everybody else. He wasn't ego or something.  
"You know what? I would like to know you more as well"  
"Really? That makes me so happy!"  
He hugged Zexion tight  
"Ou! Ou! Ou! Demyx! I'm still injured!"  
Demyx let go off him fast and grinned.  
"Sorry, forgot about that"  
"It's okey"  
Zexion found himself smiling at the dark-blond guy in front of him.  
"I never got the chance to eat before so I think I will go and do that now"  
He stood up and walked towards the door but stopped when Demyx took his hand.  
"Mind if I follow you?"  
Zexion was quite for a while before turning his head against Demyx.  
"No, you can come if you want"  
Demyx just smiled and they walked out from the room. 

Axel was out for a walk. Roxas was still sleeping this morning but Axel had write on a bit paper that he would be back soon if Roxas would wake up. Axel breathed in the cold air of a wind and hoped it would be warmer soon. He pulled the hood up as he walked along the streets. He passed by one of the alleys, hearing someone scream. Why was everything always happen in the alleys? He turned around and carefully looked what was happening in there. A gray dressed guy was surrounded by some men. The guy in gray had his hood up and a scarf that covered his mouth. One of the men hit him hard in the stomach and another one pulled the hood down. Blue hair showed up and... Wolf ears? Axel didn't believe is eyes at first. Saix meandered away from them and pulled the hood up as he ran out the alley where Axel grabbed his wrist and ran with him to another alley where Axel pushed in the guy. The another men ran out from the alley, looking around for the gray dressed blue haired.  
"Where did he go!"  
Axel looked at them.  
"That guy with gray hood and scarf? He ran that way"  
Pointing at the opposite from where Saix hide. The men ran off and Axel turned around.  
"You're alright?"  
"Yeah... Thanks..."

Axel pulled Saix hood off, he saw the blue hair, yellow eyes, two scars cross his face and the wolf ears.

"Are those real ears?"  
Axel pulled his own hood down, looking at the guy that looked scared.  
"Yes... Thanks for helping me before. Please don't tell anyone about what you've seen..."  
"Hey, no problems. I wouldn't like those men being rich just for showing you and your ears up"  
Saix looked at Axel. He remember the red spikes.  
"You're the lamp lighter, right?"  
"Yupe"  
"And you have a small house not far away from the castle, haven't you?"  
"Right. Wait, how did you know?"  
"I can't answer you right now, maybe another day"  
Saix pulled the hood up and ran off. Axel looked confused and made his way home.  
"Who was that?"  
At the same moment he opened the door he got hugged by Roxas.  
"You're home!"  
"Sorry if it took a long time, it happened some weird stuffs in my way home"  
"You worried me!"  
Axel looked down at Roxas.  
"...You was worried...?"  
"Yeah... That something might have happened to you"  
Axel hugged Roxas tight while Roxas blushed.  
"A-Axel? Is something wrong?"  
"No Roxas... I'm just happy..."  
They stood there for a while, hugging each other tight, even if Roxas didn't understand what Axel was so happy about.  
"You're the first one Roxas... Memorize that"  
"First one?"  
"First one I like..."


	3. Chapter 3

A AkuRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

"A-Axel? Is something wrong?"  
"No Roxas... I'm just happy..."  
They stood there for a while, hugging each other tight, even if Roxas didn't understand what Axel was so happy about.  
"You're the first one Roxas... Memorize that"  
"First one?"  
"First one I like..."

Saix walked to the kings room, knocking gently on the door.  
"Sir, you called for me?"  
"Yes Saix, come in"  
Saix opened the door and saw Xemnas sitting on his desk.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I'm thinking... Please sit down"  
Saix sat down on the edge of Xemnas bed and looked at him silently, wondering what Xemnas was planning.  
"Have you hand the stone to someone yet?"  
"No sir"  
"Do you think you know who you gonna hand it to?"  
"Yes sir, but I'm not sure"  
Xemnas wrote a letter with his feather pen and handed it to Saix.  
"When you're sure, give this to that person"  
Saix took it and read it. He laid it in his pocket together with the stone and looked at Xemnas.  
"Something says me that you wanted something more from me"  
Xemnas chuckled.  
"You know me too well Saix. Yes, there is something more I would like you to do"  
Xemnas stood up and walked to Saix that was still sitting in Xemnas' bed. He pulled down Saix hood ans scarf as he pressed his lips against Saix's. Saix looked at Xemnas shocked as Xemnas pinned him down in the bed.  
"Remember the promise about being loyal to me, Saix"  
"Yes si-"  
"Stop saying that"  
Xemnas grabbed Saix chin and kissed him again, leaning over him. Xemnas was just going to slide his hand under Saix shirt when he heard one of his butlers outside.  
"King, you have got papers you must write on"  
Xemnas kissed Saix ear before whispering:  
"I want you to be here tonight..."  
Xemnas stood up and went away. Saix was still laying there in the bed, too shocked to think of something else than what just had happen.  
"Yes...Sir..."  
Saix sat up and pulled his hood up before walked out from the room, walking towards the library. But he got stopped by one of the soldiers. Saix looked at the pink haired soldier that had laid his hand on Saix shoulder.  
"I see you very often here in the castle, what's your name~?"  
Saix felt uncomfortable.  
"S-sorry, but I have to go"  
"Oh, that busy? I'm sure you can stay here for a little longer"  
"N-no, I really have to go"  
Marluxia took hold in the Saix scalp and kissed him. Saix tried to push Marluxia away. When Marluxia separated their lips, Saix saw Xemnas. Not looking happy at all.

"Xemnas!"  
Xemnas walked away fast, up to his room and locked the door.  
"Saix... How can you do this to me... I trusted you..."  
Saix pushed Marluxia away as he ran after Xemnas, knocking on the door.  
"Xemnas! Sir! It's not as it looks like!"  
"Saix... Leave the castle. I don't want to hear and I don't want to see you again"  
"But-"  
"Go!"  
Saix backed away from the door. He left the castle like a kicked puppy. He didn't got the chance to tell Xemnas and now he had nowhere to go. The castle had been his home for so long. Saix made his way to the lamp ligher's home that wasn't so far away from the castle. He was kinda sure which house it was. He knocked on the door and Axel soon opened, looking shocked.  
"Wait, you're the gay from earlier?"  
"Can I come inside...?"  
Axel held up the door. Roxas looked up from his sandwich.  
"Who's that?"  
Saix walked in carefully.  
"Sorry if I bother... I got kicked out..."  
"Kicked out? Aren't you like... adult?"  
"That's a kinda complicated thing to explain..."  
Saix sighed and looked down  
"I just want to be with king again"  
Axel spurted out milk he was drinking.  
"Wait a second! You were with the king? Are you his son or something!"  
"N-no. But he have always take care of me..."  
"And then he just kicked you out for no reason?"  
"He had a reason... But I never got the chance to explain the truth and now I just want to go back and tell him but he said he never wanted to see me again. He probably won't let me go inside the castle again..."  
Roxas looked sad and patted Saix on his back.  
"I'm sure you will be fine..."  
Axel looked thoughtful.  
"I know a way in to the castle..."  
"What!"  
Axel grinned at the shocked guys.  
"I lived in the castle before I got kicked from the job"  
"What kind of job did you have? And why did they fire you?"  
"Well. I was a swordsman. No more talking about this. Let's go"  
Axel removed the carpet from the floor and opened the hatch where a ladder to the underground were.  
"Follow me"  
Axel took his lamp, lit the candle in it and climbed down the ladder with Roxas and Saix after him and they walked in the tunnel.  
"This tunnel leads to the boiler room in the castle"  
"Axel, how long was it since you got fired?"  
"3 years"  
He chuckled and they soon got to another ladder. Axel handed Roxas the lamp as Axel pushed up the hatch. Axel climbed up.  
"Put the lamp on the ground down there"  
Roxas did as Axel said and Saix and Roxas climbed up. They got out from the hot boiler room and started to sneak pass all soldiers.  
"You really think he's going to listen to me...?"  
"Well that's something you should have thought about earlier"  
"Sorry..."  
Outside Xemnas door two soldiers was standing. Axel remembered one of them. The black haired with a ponytail that had haunt Roxas. The another one was blond with short beard. Luxord yawned and looked at Xigbar.  
"Yo Xigba', don't you think we shall take a break or something?"  
"Luxord, we must follow orders  
"Come on~ There is better things then standing here and look into a white wall all day. I mean, nothing ever happens here!"  
"Go if you want. I won't ignore orders"

Luxord grinned a bit before he drew Xigbar with him, covering his mouth and walked away with him. Axel, Roxas and Saix that had watched them but didn't heard them looked confused.  
"What was all that about?"  
"Who cares! There you have the door. We stay here for a while and if it goes good me and Roxas go back home"  
Saix nodded and carefully walked towards the door. He was going to knock but stopped himself. Instead he carefully opened the door, seeing Xemnas laying on his stomach on the bed. Saix walked with mute steps into the room.  
"Sir... "  
Xemnas looked up at Saix,  
"Didn't I order you to go!"  
"Let me explain first!"  
It was quiet in the room for a little while before Saix broke the silence.

"I don't know that man, and he just kissed me. I didn't even want to and I would never hurt by purpose"  
Saix tried to sound clam but his voice was tearful.  
"I really really want to stay by your side. And if you still don't want me to be here anymore. I-I don't know what I shall do. I just want to stay by your side"  
Saix started to cry. Something he didn't do very often. Xemnas sat up in the bed and looked at him.  
"Saix... Come over here"  
With shaken legs Saix stepped closer. Xemnas drew Saix to him and held him in his lap. Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas neck and cried at his shoulder.  
"It's okey Saix... I would miss to have you by my side..."  
Xemnas stroke Saix blue hair. Axel and Roxas had peek their heads in, watching the two guys.  
"That's cute..."  
"Indeed"  
"Let's go back before anyone finds us"

Zexion and Demyx sat in the garden outside the castle. Demyx was playing the sitar as Zexion read a book. He started to really like being near Demyx. He was the nicest person Zexion knew. The sun was shining at them and everything was so perfect~  
Yeah, until Marluxia came and covered the sunlight.  
"And what do you think you two are doing here?"  
"Is it forbidden to take a break after work for 5 minutes Marluxia? By the way, what are you doing here?"  
"Taking care of my flowers~"  
"Your flowers...? Aren't you a soldier?"  
"Yes, but I'm a gardier too. And now if you excuse me I will keep looking for my Vexy"  
Marluxia went of somewhere in the garden.  
"Demyx, who's Vexy?"  
"STOP IT MAR, YOUR PERVERT!"  
"That was him"  
Demyx stopped playing and stood up, helping Zexion up and smiled.  
"I think we shall go back in before things happen that we don't want to see or hear"  
Zexion blushed.  
"Shouldn't we help him...?"  
"Nu. You see... Vexen really likes Marluxia. He's just very differcult to catch"  
Demyx took Zexion hand and took him to the castle. Zexion blushed at the way Demyx was holding his hand. It was so handsomely.


	4. Chapter 4

A AkuRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

"Shouldn't we help him...?"  
"Nu. You see... Vexen really likes Marluxia. He's just very differcult to catch"  
Demyx took Zexion hand and took him to the castle. Zexion blushed at the way Demyx was holding his hand. It was so handsomely.

Demyx drew Zexion to his room. It was kinda small and not so warm.  
"How can you sleep here? It's like ice cold"  
"You got used to it. But true, sometimes I wish it was warmer"  
Demyx put his sitar in the corner and sat down in his bed together with Zexion, smiling at the purple haired smaller male.  
"Zexion? Have you ever been in love?"  
"I-I don't... think so"  
"So you don't know how it feels?"  
"Not really. I mean... I have read a lot of it but never felt it thought"  
Zexion blushed.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Weeelllll~ I have never been in a relationship thought. But... There may be someone I like a bit... I thought if you knew what love was like, I could ask you if I love that person"  
"W-who is it?"  
Zexion sounded a bit worried. He didn't know why.  
"It's a secret"  
Demyx whispered, grinning at Zexion.  
"Please tell me! I have to know!"  
"Maybe... But you have to do something first before I tell you"  
"What is it? Whatever it is, I will do it!"  
Demyx blushed before putting that grin on his face again and put his finger in front of Zexion's mouth.  
"Lick"  
Zexion blushed. He didn't understand why Demyx wanted his to do it but he did as he say and licked the finger. Demyx placed the finger between Zexion's lips.  
"Suck..."  
"Wh-"  
Demyx pulled the finger inside Zexion's mouth as soon he separated his lips, playing with his finger inside Zexion's mouth. Automatic Zexion's tongue started to play back, closing his eyes, he really didn't know what he was doing. Demyx pulled out the finger, replaced it with his own tongue, kissing Zexion deep. Cute small noises came out from Zexion's mouth as their tongues was rubbing each other. Demyx pinned Zexion down in the bed gently while kissing him. He held Zexion's wrists over Zexion's head with one hand while the another one ran down his stomach and sneaked up under Zexion's shirt, playing with one of his nipples. Zexion moaned and blushed madly. Demyx kissed Zexion's cheek and smiled.  
"You're the one I like... And I don't know but I hope it's love I feel for you"  
"Demyx..."  
"You're so cute when you're blushing. You know that?"  
"Demyx!"  
"Sorry Zexy~"

Next day Saix went to the lamp ligher's house earlier at the morning, knocking on the door. Axel opened the door and looked at the blue haired guy.  
"...Don't tell me you got kicked out again?"  
"No. I came to thank you for helping me... And to leave something..."  
Saix picked up the wrapped stone and the letter and gave it to Axel.  
"What's this?"  
"Open and see"  
Axel took away the little piece of leather that was wrapped 'round the stone, seeing the blue shining stone.  
"Wow... What a beauty"  
Axel opened the door and read the letter.

"Person that now holds the stone of Edge. Saix will follow you to the forest where you have to it the stone down somewhere. There will be a time when I need you to bury it up again. Be sure to not tell anyone about this stone  
/Xemnas I

Axel looked up from the letter, looking at the guy.  
"Who's Saix?"  
"That's me. Let's go"  
Saix turned around and started to walk. Axel wrapped the stone again and followed the blue haired guy. Saix stop at the edge of the forest.  
"I'm not allowed to see where you hide the stone so you have to go in there by yourself"  
"Then I could have walked on my own, right?"  
"No, I have to make sure that you hide the stone"  
Axel looked at him before walking inside the forest. He knew a perfect place to put the stone. There was a small pit where he laid it and covered it with branches. He grinned.  
"Aren't I'm lucky? Instead of sneaking inside the castle to steal it, they give the stone to me. Ansem will be pleasured"  
Axel head back where Saix was still standing. Checking Axel to make sure he had hide the stone.  
"Remember... Me and king is trusting you"  
"No need to worry"  
Saix went back and a big dark grin spread over Axel's lips:  
"Idiots..."  
Axel chuckled and head back. He opened the door to his home, watching Roxas that was still sleeping. He reached down and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Roxas. I won't be able to save you when Ansem's men will come, but I may help you die fast so you don't need to suffer too long..."  
Hearing himself made him disgusted. He sounded so heartless. Like he didn't care about Roxas at all. But he did, he really liked him. But if Roxas found the truth about Axel he would never want to see him again...  
"I'm sorry Roxas... It's you or me"  
Roxas opened his eyes slowly, looking at Axel.  
"Good morning Axel"  
"Morning Roxas. It's not like you waking up this early at the morning"  
"I had a nightmare..."  
Axel picked up Roxas in his arms and pulled him close.  
"About what?"  
"I really don't remember... Dark shadows..."  
"There's nothing to worry about Roxas... It was just a nightmare. Hey, get dressed fast and I will show you something"  
Roxas took his cloak and they went outside. The air was cold and far away you could see that the sun would soon go up. Axel grabbed Roxas hand and ran with him.  
"W-where are we going?"  
"You will see~"  
Axel ran to the castle, sneaking around to the garden. A clinging plant was running up the wall and Axel began to climb up.  
"Are you coming Roxas?"  
Roxas looked wondered but followed Axel. They were up at the second floor when the plants didn't reach anymore.  
"Axel! Why are we doing this?"  
"Sssh. There may be soldiers around here"  
Axel managed to get up on the balcony next to him and helped Roxas up. He picked up a small piece of steel wire and pulled it inside the keyhole at the glass door. A small clicking was heard and Axel opened the door. Silently they sneaked inside the empty room and ran up the corridors, making sure no-one would see them.  
"We're soon there"  
"And 'there' is?"  
Axel didn't answer him, he just kept running. Soon they were running up stairs in a tower. When they were on the top floor Axel looked outside the window and climbed up on the roof.  
"Axel? Have you lost your fucking mind!"  
"Don't worry Roxas. Come on up you"  
Roxas looked down. It was still a bit to dark to see how high up they were but he knew that it was a looong way down.  
"A-Axel, this isn't safe"  
"Roxas... I won't let you fall, okey?"  
Axel reached down his hand against Roxas.  
"You have to hurry up"  
Roxas looked up at Axel and took his hand. He came up on the roof and Axel smiled.  
"We made it in time..."  
"Made what?"  
Roxas saw Axel was looking at something. Roxas followed his eyes and saw the sunset in the horizon.  
"We made the whole way just to watch the sunset!"  
"But it's beautiful, isn't it Roxas?"  
Roxas looked at Axel and then at the sunset again. True, it really was beautiful... The beautifulest sunset Roxas ever seen. Axel laid his arm around Roxas and pulled him closer. Roxas blushed but didn't say anything, just watched the sunset together with Axel.

"Roxas?"  
"Yes Axel...?"  
Axel sat there quiet for a while before he said.  
"You're a special person to me... Very special"  
He turned his head to face Roxas. Looking into their eyes, Axel grabbed Roxas chin gentle and kissed him softly. Roxas didn't look all that shocked, he just let it happned. He closed his eyes as Axel slide his tongue inside Roxas mouth. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas tight as Roxas grabbed Axel's cloak.  
"You're special to me too..."

Saix laid in Xemnas' bed, watching his master sleep. The first thing he had done when he came back home after leaving the stone to the lamp lighter was making breakfast for Xemnas. Right now it was standing on the small table next to the bed. Saix tail was wagging a bit as he waited for his master to wake up.  
"Sir... It's time to go up"  
Xemnas drew the blanket over his head.  
"Just 5 more minutes..."  
Saix smiled at Xemnas that was acting like a child.  
"Sir... You're a grown-up king. You must go up"  
At the same time Saix lifted the blanket Xemnas drew Saix down in the bed and pulled him close.  
"Gotha~"  
Saix looked shocked and blushed. One of Xemnas' hands went down Saix back and started to play with Saix tail, making Saix blush madly.  
"You're so cute when your blushing..."  
Xemnas was soon standing over Saix, holding his chin and kissing him deeply. Saix didn't do anything to stop him. Xemnas unbuttoned Saix pants and drew them down without breaking the kiss. His warm hands touched Saix skin and small moans was hearing form the blue haired man. Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas neck, pulling himself closer and kissing is master back. Xemnas slipped his hand under Saix trousers and started to stroke his cock. Saix gasped before moaning a little bit louder into the kiss. Finally Xemnas broke the kiss to let them catch their breath. He started to kiss and nipple Saix's neck, giving him love marks as a proof he was Xemnas'. Saix dug his nails into Xemnas back when he felt Xemnas biting him and drawing his trousers down.  
"S-sir"  
"Saix, I don't want you to call me anything other than my name..."  
Xemnas kissed Saix again as he thrust a finger inside the blue haired guy.  
"Xemnas...!"  
Saix moaned and stuck his fingers inside Xemnas hair.  
"That's how I want you to say my name..."  
He started to kiss Saix deeply again as he thrust inside a second finger, stretching out Saix and hearing him moaning even if he even whined a bit too.  
"This will hurt in the start..."  
"I will be fine si-...Xemnas"  
Xemnas grinned a bit before pulling out his fingers and thrusting himself inside Saix.  
"Xemnas!"


	5. Chapter 5

A AkuRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

He started to kiss Saix deeply again as he thrust inside a second finger, stretching out Saix and hearing him moaning even if he even whined a bit too.  
"This will hurt in the start..."  
"I will be fine si-...Xemnas"  
Xemnas grinned a bit before pulling out his fingers and thrusting himself inside Saix.  
"Xemnas!"

Xemnas started to move inside Saix, hearing them moaning and feeling their tongues rubbing each others. The sun was still low on the sky, gave them bright orange hue in the room. Xemnas held Saix's hips as he started to move faster and harder inside Saix. Hearing Saix scream his name and digging his nails into Xemnas back just made Xemnas more then pleasured.

"Harder! Please!"

Xemnas grinned down at the the blue haired man.

"As you wish Saix~"

Moving even harder inside Saix. Saix came on their stomachs with a loudly moan and not long after him Xemnas came. He pulled himself out of Saix and laid down next to Saix. Both where panting.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes Saix?"

"...Why can't I call you sir? I mean... You are my master, my highness, our lord. Still you want me to call you Xemnas..."

Xemnas looked ar Saix quiet for a while before smiling.

"I don't care what everybody else call me... But I want you to call me by my name cause I want you to treat me for who I am and not for what I am..."

Xemnas leaned over to Saix, licking his cheek.

"That's the only reason why"

Zexion was wearing his gossoon clothes and walked around with his duster, cleaning all the servant's room in the castle. Walking inside nr 9's door, Zexion remembered the room. The smell... And when he saw the sitar in the corner he knew.

"Zexion?"

Zexion turned around, looking at Demyx.

"H-h-hai"

Holding in the duster blushing made Zexion felt stupid.

"You know, you're really cute as a gossoon. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I'm cleaning... "

Demyx looked down a but, smiling nervously.

"You know about yesterday~?"

Zexion blushed, remember about when they kissed each other.

"Y-yes?"

"And I told I like you?"

"Yes?"

"Well... You never told me if you like me and... I would really like to know"

Zexion looked down, taking a step closer. He took a deep breath.

"I haven't know you for so long but... But you're the nicest person I ever met and... I want to be with you and..."

Zexion looked up and kissed Demyx's cheek fast.

"...I like you"

Demyx looked a bit shocked, then he smiled and hugged Zexion.

"Thanks Zexy! That makes me so happy!"

"Sssh! Demyx! Someone may hear us!"

Demyx grinned, pinned up Zexion against the wall gently.

"Then you better be quiet Zexy~"

Sneaking down with his hand under Zexion's pants, Zexion covered his mouth with his hands but Demyx removed them and held them over Zexions head with one hand. Feeling Demyx stroke his cock Zexion blushed madly and bit his lip to not make any sound but he made silently moans anyway.

"D-D-Demyx... I-I can't do this"

"You want me to stop?"

Demyx grinnes, knowing what the sliver-purple haired boy was going to answer.

"N-no..."

"Then I need you to be quiet"

Demyx kissed Zexion as he continue to stroke Zexion's cock.

Later at the night, Saix came back to the castle after walking a bit in the village. He knocked on Xemnas' door.

"Si-...Xemnas?"

"Come in Saix"

Saix opened the door and pulled down the hood.

"I was walking in the town... Looks like the rumors about the war have come out. The villagers are worried... We maybe shall clam them down somehow"

Xemnas glared at Saix.

"Saix, you know I don't like you going along in the village"

"I'm a grown-up..."

"But you aren't a human. Not when the villagers' view. I just don't want you to be hurt"

"Sorry Xemnas..."

"You don't have to be sorry. Let's think about a plan to stop worrying the people..."

"A festival...?"

"You're a genius Saix. A genius. A festival tomorrow at the plaza! We have to tell the Villagers about this!"

"That was fast..."

Next day. The festival day.  
Axel have walked around on the plaza and lit a lot of candles. Marquees was up. Games and competitions had already started. The only music was from a sitarist with dark-blond hair. Axel went home to leave his lamp and to see if Roxas was still there or if he already had go. Axel opened the door and saw Roxas sitting in the bed, taking off the bandage from his right arm.  
"What are you doing Roxas?"  
Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled.  
"I'm just going to check my arm. It doesn't hurt anymore thanks to you"  
Roxas removed the compress and looked at the now healed arm. There was just a scar left, nothing else. Axel smiled at Roxas and reached out his hand against Roxas.  
"Let's go. The festival have already started"  
Roxas looked into the red haired man's green toxic eye and took Axel's hand without a word. They walked hand-in-hand to the plaza. Roxas smiled as a child. Everything looked so colorful and nice.  
"I want to test that thing!"  
Pointing at a tent with a game where you must shoot down cans on 3 attempts. Axel just smiled as they went over there. Roxas picked up the small bag of money he had steal. That one he steal on the same day he met Axel for the first time. He paid a little money to get tree bolls. The first and second boll missed the cans. When he was going to throw the third boll Axel grabbed his hand.  
"Focus on the cans Roxas"  
He whispered in Roxas ear from behind, making Roxas blush. Axel wrapped his free arm around Roxas' waist, still holding his 'nother hand in Roxas' and the boll.  
"You have to throw a bit harder or the cans won't fall"  
Roxas really didn't to anything when Axel leaded his hand to throw the boll which hit the cans, all of them.  
"We have a winner~ Choose your price!"  
Roxas looked at the prices that was different kind of stuffed animals and stuffs. He saw a red heart, big as his head. Blushing he pointed at it and the man picked it down from the shelf, handing it to Roxas. Then Roxas looked at Axel and handed him the heart.  
"Y-y-you were the one that hit the cans, not me"  
"Roxas, I was just helping you a bit. You don't have to give me the price"  
"But I want to..."  
Axel smiled at Roxas and took the heart.  
"Thanks Roxas..."  
Axel grabbed Roxas hand once again and walked with him.

Meanwhile in another part of the plaza was a game where you had to hit a small plate with one try. If you did that, a bigger plate where a pink haired guy sat, would fall down in the pool of ice cold water. It was a blond long haired guy's idea. Saix was holding in the boll growling and threw it as hard as he could and hit the plate so the pink haired guy fell into the pool.  
"COOOOLD!"  
"That's what you got for kissing me and make master upset!"  
Saix snorted and walked away with Xemnas. Vexen grinned at Marluxia that climbed up on the bigger plate again.  
"So Marly, will you stop to be such a pervert?"  
"I can't promise anything Vexy~"  
Vexen glared at him and struck the small plate so Marluxia fell down again.  
"COOLD! Okey! Okey! I give up!"  
Vexen smiled pleasured.  
"Finally some victory"

There was more music on the plaza now and a few par was dancing. Axel grinned at Roxas and sat down on his knees, holding out his hand.  
"May I?"  
Roxas blushed. His cheek was burning.  
"B-b-but Axel, I don't know how to dance. I have never dance"  
"Aw, don't be such a coward~ Some time must be the first one"  
Axel grabbed Roxas hand, stood up and showed Roxas how to move his feet.  
"Try to follow Roxas. It's really not that hard"  
Confusing Roxas moved his feet Forward, back, forward, cross, side, back, forward back, forward, cross, side and back.  
"Axel, I'm confused"  
"You just have to memorize the dance Roxas"  
"Where have you learn to dance anyway?"  
"S-e-c-r-e-t, got it memorized?"  
Roxas stepped wrong and fell over Axel.  
"S-sorry!"  
Axel just started to laugh and Roxas just looked at him even more confused.  
"Why are you laughing...?"  
"Because you're so cute"  
"No I'm not!"  
Roxas blew up his blushing cheeks and crossed his arms. Axel just continued to laugh.  
"Yes you are Roxas. Believe me. You're the cutest thing I ever seen and I will prove that right now~"  
Axel stood up, picking up Roxas and sneaked inside a alley with him. Pinning him up against the wall and licking his lips.  
"A-A-Axel?"  
Axel licked Roxas nose tip before he kissed Roxas. He licked Roxas lips until Roxas separated them, letting Axel's tongue slide into Roxas' mouth. Roxas closed his eyes, feeling Axel's warm hands touching his stomach. Roxas buried his hands into Axel's flaming red spikes, feeling how the kiss became deeper. Roxas felt so small where he stood, still he felt like the happiest person in the world right now.  
"Axel... Don't stop"  
"As I would"  
Axel's hand ran down Roxas' stomach, down to his pants and drew them down. Roxas felt the cold air wrapping around his legs. Axel drew down his underpants too and licked Roxas cheek before he went down on knees, holding Roxas cock. He licked the top of it.  
"May I?"  
He asked, just like before. Roxas hands was still stuck in Axels spikes as he nodded carefully. Axel kissed it a few times, licking it from down to up, hearing Roxas gasp.  
"S-stop tasting Axel"  
"I love you too Roxas~"  
Axel started to suck the cock hard.


	6. Chapter 6

A AluRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

"May I?"  
He asked, just like before. Roxas hands was still stuck in Axel's spikes as he nodded carefully. Axel kissed it a few times, licking it from down to up, hearing Roxas gasp.  
"S-stop tasting Axel"  
"I love you too Roxas"  
Axel started to suck the cock hard.

Demyx played on the plaza until his fingers hurt as hell. When he looked up he saw Zexion standing in front of him, clapping his hands.  
"Zexy!"  
"Please stop calling me that!"  
"Aw come on~ It's cute"  
Zexion blushed but smiled at the cheerful dark-blond guy. Demyx grinned at took Zexion's hand.  
"Come Zexy! I want to test cotton candy!"  
"Cotton candy?"  
"Yeah! It's fluffy and people say you can eat it!"  
Zexion looked at Demyx.  
"Eat fluff...?"  
Demyx found the place where he had hear about the cotton candy and bought one that he and Zexion could share. He reached it out against Zexion.  
"You want to taste first?"  
Zexion looked at it, carefully taking a bite of the fluffy sugar candy. It was a funny taste.  
"How's it?"  
"It's sweet... Not bad at all"  
Demyx took a big bite and smiled.  
"You're right. It's sweet!"  
Demyx looked around before taking Zexion to a place with less people where they continued to share the cotton candy. Feeding each other with it and laughing at the funny taste. Demyx thought for a moment.  
"Zexy? You mind if I test something?"  
"What?"  
Demyx took a new bite of the cotton candy but without swallowing it. He leaned against Zexion and kissed him deeply, mixing the funny taste of the cotton candy and their saliva.

Axel and Roxas was home again. Roxas was sleeping in Axel's bed where Axel sat, watching the blond boy.  
"You really are too cute..."  
Axel looked down.  
"It's sad such a cute boy as you have to die... They are coming tomorrow... I would really like to take you with me back to Ansem but... If you knew I was one of the bad guys, you would know I was lying about being a swordsman in the castle and all that... You would leave me... And you would be homeless again and die sooner och later. But if I don't follow orders, they're going to kill me"  
Axel sat there. He had to make a choice. Him or Roxas. He thought back...  
_'Thanks... But... Why did you save me?...W-where are we going?... Stop calling me kid! It's Roxas!... But I still don't know yours... Here! As thanks!... Well... That... Change kinda often... I haven't had a place to stay since 2 years ago... I own you one... You worried me!... Axel! Why are we doing this?... Axel! ... Axel?... Axel... Axel... You're special to me too... Axel...'_  
"...Roxas..."  
Axel looked at the sleeping blond boy. Axel sighed.  
"I can't let this boy die..."

Saix opened the door to his master's room carefully.  
"Xemnas, you called for me?"  
Xemnas was laying in his bed, looking at Saix.  
"Yes... Come over here"  
Saix closed the door carefully. The room was dark and it was late. Saix walked with mute steps to Xemnas' bed.  
"Take of your clothes and lay down here"  
Saix did as he said, took off everything except his underwear and laid down in the bed close to Xemnas.  
"I think everybody enjoyed the festival master..."  
"Not everybody... There was one blond girl with blue eyes that didn't smile... Like she knew something bad was going to happen..."  
"Impossible sir"  
"I know, it just... Felt like that..."  
Saix licked Xemnas cheek carefully.  
"Don't worry Xemnas... You have to clam down"  
"You always tell me to clam down"  
"I'm just worried about you..."  
Xemnas smiled and looked at Saix.  
"You're the pet and still you're the one that taking care of me"  
"I have swear to be loyal to you, haven't I?"  
"Yeah, I still remember that time..."  
"When you saved me from the villagers?"  
"That's right. That's when you got these scars too, wasn't it? How long ago was it...?"  
"One year Xemnas... One year ago... If it wasn't for you, I would be dead"  
Xemnas wrapped his arm around Saix, pulling him closer.  
"And if it wasn't for you I would be so lonely"  
Saix licked Xemnas lips and Xemnas started to play with Saix ears.  
"Saix?"  
"Yes Xemnas?"  
"Make sure nothing ever happens to you..."  
"But Xem-"  
"Promise me Saix..."  
Saix looked into Xemnas orange-red eyes.  
"I...I can't promise Xemnas... But I can promise I will try"  
Xemnas kissed Saix, wrapping his arms around Saix's waist. Saix kissed back and gasped when he felt Xemnas knee rubbing Saix cock. When Saix gasped Xemnas slide his tongue inside Saix's mouth, kissing him deeply.

Roxas woke up in the morning. Axel wasn't in the room, he was probably out for some reason, but when Roxas sat up he saw the carpet was removed and the hatch was open.  
"Can Axel have went to the castle...? But... Why would he do that...?"

Zexion walked to the library in the castle, as always, looking for a book and sat down. He had enjoy the festival yesterday. He found himself daydreaming instead of reading. Someone sat down opposite him. At first he thought it was Demyx but when he looked up, a man with the hood up sat there. Zexion could see tattoos on his cheek but the shadow didn't let him see the man's eyes.  
"Hey there. Are you working here in the castle...?  
"Yes... I'm a gossoon. Why?"  
"You like this place?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
"You want to protect this place?"  
Zexion didn't understand this man.  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why are you asking me those things?"  
"Cause I have to know. Just tell me. Do you want to protect this place?"  
Zexion stood up.

"If this have something with my magic or you're just trying to make a fool out of me you can forget it!"  
Axel stood up, grabbing Zexion arms and whispered something to him before he walked away. Zexion looked shocked. He didn't know if he would believe the man or not.  
"Who was that...?"

Xemnas was going to his room when some soldiers entered the room. But it wasn't his own soldiers. Before Xemnas had a chance to protect himself, they pinned him down to the floor.  
"Go off me!"  
When he looked at the door he saw Ansem coming out with a few more soldiers.  
"Ansem! How did you came in!"  
"Your soldiers are pathetic... Now tell me; where's the stone?"  
"I don't know!"  
Ansem kicked Xemnas in the face.  
"You think I'm dead from neck up? Hurry up and tell me!"  
"It's the truth! I begged someone else hid it"  
"Then tell us who"  
"Over my dead body!"  
Ansem kicked Xemnas face again, harder this time.  
"Stop it... I was the one he handed the stone to..."  
Saix was standing in the door opening.  
"Saix you idiot! Run!"  
"Grab him!" The soldiers, that didn't hold Xemnas, grabbed Saix so he couldn't run. Xemnas growled.  
"Ansem, if you touch a hair on his head I swear I kill you!"  
Ansem ignored Xemnas and walked toward Saix.  
"So... Where is the stone?"  
"I can't tell..."  
Ansem knelt Saix in the stomach and Saix got a attack of coughs

"Saix! Tell him!"  
"But sir, I-"  
"It's an order!"  
Saix looked at Xemnas and then at Ansem before he looked down.  
"I gave it to the lamp lighter.."  
"Lead us to him"  
"Yes sir..."  
They tied Saix hands behind his back and pushed him out of the castle. He told them the way to Axel's house where they knocked on the door. Ansem looked shocked when he saw the red haired man opening the door before grinning.  
"Release the man, we have no use for him longer"  
They tied up Saix and he ran off, hiding behind the corner of a house. Listening to Ansem and Axel's conversation.  
"So Axel, you made them give the stone to you? Very well. Where is it"  
"It's hiding in the forest... I will show you"  
Saix didn't believe his ears. Was the red haired man working for Ansem? Had he give the stone to the enemy? But was that blond small boy also a enemy? If he was he would be with the red haired by now but he wasn't. He saw Axel walking towards the forest with Ansem and a few of his men. Saix bit his lips. What was he going to do? Roxas came home, holding a bag with flour. He saw the gray dressed man.  
"What are you doing here again?"  
"You... Your red haired friend... I have to tell you something about him"  
Saix told Roxas about what he knew. That Axel was on the bad side and he was now going to hand the stone over to Ansem.  
"You better leave this village while you can"  
Roxas froze and dropped flour bag.  
"Axel... No... I-it can't be...Where are them!"  
"In the forest..."  
"I have to stop him!"  
Roxas started to ran.  
"No! It's way too dangerous!"  
Saix was just about to follow him but stopped. Xemnas still needed help inside the castle. But if he didn't help the boy, he would die.  
"I can't let Xemnas down... Good luck kid..."  
Saix ran towards the castle.

Axel leaded Ansem and the men to the forest, pointing on the branches.  
"It's laying there... Under the branches..."  
"You heard him. Remove the branches!"  
The men followed Ansem's orders and they started to threw the branches away.  
"Sir, we can't find it"  
"Search meticulous!"  
The men searched for the wrapped object but didn't found it. Ansem looked at Axel.  
"Axel, explain this!"  
Axel didn't answer, just looked relieved.  
"Axel, answer me!"  
"Sorry sir... But there is a boy I just can't let down..."


	7. Chapter 7

A AkuRoku, Zemyx and Xemsai fanfic

"Search meticulous!"  
The men searched for the wrapped object but didn't found it. Ansem looked at Axel.  
"Axel, explain this!"  
Axel didn't answer, just looked relieved.  
"Axel, answer me!"  
"Sorry sir... But there is a boy I just can't let down..."

_

"What are you talking about Axle!"  
Axel grinned as he fast turned around and started to run for his life.

"Kill the bastard!"  
The men ran after Axel and badly they soon got him. They banged him around until he fell to the ground.  
"That's what you get for not folowing orders..."  
Ansem looked down at Axel that was bleeding.  
"You can't kill me... cause then you will never know where the stone is..."  
"You won't tell me anyway, so why would I let you live?"  
Ansem kicked Axel head hard and Axel closed his eyes, didn't move a finger.  
"Let's head back. We better zap the king too and then it will be easy to take over this place... With or without the stone of Seidh"  
Ansem and the men went off as Roxas entered the forest.  
"Axel! Axel where are you!"  
Roxas ran around as a fool in the forest. He found Axel laying on the ground and Roxas sat down next to him, shaking him by the shoulders.  
"Axel! Axel wake up!"

Nothing happened. Roxas felt how tears begin to form.  
"Axel! You would just dare to die! You can't be dead! You can't! AXEL!"

Saix looked at the opening to the castle. It was Ansem's soldiers that was guarding. There was no way to he could come in that way.  
"Saix!"

Saix turned around. He saw the one of the gossoons and one of the servants.  
"Saix, you got kicked out too?"  
"It seems like everybody got kicked out or imprisoned..."  
Saix sighed.  
"And Ansem have the stone..."  
"Wait... Stone?"  
Zexion picked up something form his pocked. The shining blue stone that was wrapped. Saix looked at it shocked.  
"How... Did you... Found it...?"  
"A man told me about it. I didn't believe him but I went to the forest with Demyx to check it out and true, the stone was laying there, so I brought it with me"  
"What did the man look like...?"  
"I didn't see much except two tattoos on his cheeks"  
"The lamp lighter... So he wasn't a bad person after all..."  
Zexion and Demyx looked at Saix confusing but didn't ask him about the lamp lighter.  
"I know a way in..."  
Saix leaded Demyx and Zexion to Axel's house and broke up the door. He showed them the hatch in the floor and opened it. Saix took one of Axel's lamps and lit it before he climbed down the ladder. He looked at Zexion and Demyx.  
"You can hand me the stone or you can follow me"  
"We follow you"  
They followed Saix down to the tunnel and they came to the boiler room where no-one was.  
"Okey, we have to release Xemnas and give him the stone. He's the only one that can use it"  
Zexion and Demyx looked at each other.  
"Demyx, promise you will be alright"  
"You too Zexy"  
They followed Saix that sneaked around, hiding from the soldiers.  
"You have a clue where they have king?"  
"I think in the throne room..."  
Outside the door to the throne room, soldiers was standing.  
"I can make them pass out..."  
"No Zexy, that will take too much on your powers..."  
"But Demyx, there's no faster way"  
Zexion took a deep bearth, thinking about what was the best one.  
"Anata ga shitte iru subete o wasurete..."  
He whispered a few times. One by one the soldiers looked confused. They looked around, like they didn't know where they was, who they was or even how to speak. Saix, Zexion and Demyx could just go pass them but Demyx had to help Zexion go. Saix carefully opened the door. Xemnas was tied and watched by soldiers.  
"What shall we do Saix...?"  
"You two release king and hand him the stone while I take care of Ansem's men..."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Everything I can do..."  
Saix took off the hoodie, looking at his nails that became sharper, just like his teeth. His pupils became smaller and he growled silently. Saix ran into the room, looking like some kind of werewolf. Xemnas looked up at him  
"Saix!"  
At first, the soldiers looked scared, but then they held their weapons, ready too defeat the beast. As the soldiers started to fight the beast, Demyx and Zexion crossed the room to where Xemnas was. They untied him and Zexion handed Xemnas the stone. Xemnas stood up as fast he got untied, taking the stone.  
"You better close your eyes or you will be blind..."  
Xemnas held the stone in the air. At the same time Ansem entered the room.  
"The stone!"  
"You're too late Ansem! You won't win this time! Hear me stone of Seidh! Ban these people from this place and send them back to where they came from!"  
A bright bright light filled the room and when you finally could see again, Ansem and his men was gone. Xemnas looked at Saix that was no werewolf anymore and was laying on the floor bloody. Xemnas sat down next to him, holding him in his arms.  
"Saix, you shouldn't have done that..."  
Xemnas started to heal Saix with his power.  
"Xemnas... When I saw that boy running for his friend... I saw that... People do foolish things... When they love someone..."  
Demyx held Zexion's hand.  
"Zexion, is that a reason why you used your magic...?"  
"If I wouldn't use it... I was afraid one of the soldiers would kill you..."  
Zexion could hardy stand up so weak he was, but he smiled.  
"I think Saix have right... People do foolish things... When they are in love...

In the forest where Roxas still was crying on Axel's chest.  
"Axel! Why! Why... Did they kill you for no reason...?"  
Roxas heart almost flew out his chest when he felt a hand on his head.  
"I never handed them the stone..."  
"Axel... Why..."  
"If I would, everybody would die... You too..."  
"Why..."  
"Because I love you Roxas... And why did you came here...? If Ansem and his men hadn't leave already, they would kill you..."  
"Because I love you Axel..."

"And you do foolish things...  
When you're in love..."


	8. Chapter 8

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

Before you start reading I will just tell you, this is the continue of my "Castle of Hearts" fanfic. If you haven't read it yet I would recommend you to do that.

In the last part of Castle of Hearts, Xemnas used the stone to get Ansem's men away but he never killed them or something so now you will see when Ansem is going to take revenge! Hope you like this the same much as Castle of Hearts.

Saix had been healed by Xemnas and looked just like he usually did. He knocked on Xemnas door and opened it carefully.  
"Xemnas, you called for me?"  
"Yes, come over here Saix"  
Saix closed the door behind him and walked towards Xemnas that was sitting at his desk, reading a letter.  
"Ansem is going to take revenge... We know that he will have to take a ship over the sea, but if I let him set his foot on this place again, he may attack the village too and not just the castle... So I won't let him do that. We're going to end him in the middle of the sea"  
"Xemnas... Are you really sure about that? We have never fought on the sea before"  
"No worries about that. My men have plenty of time to practice while we are sailing"

A few days later, Xemnas had selected a group of men who would be up to the ship, including himself. All food and weapons were loaded. He had managed to get a map-man, sailors, soldiers and other appropriate men. They leaved the port. A lot of the villagers was waving goodbye to them and it didn't take a long time before Axel was hanging over the edge, throwing up his breakfast. Roxas looked at Axel worried.  
"Are you alright Axel...?"  
"Water have never been a friend of mine"  
"You're sea-sick?"  
"It sways and bobs!"  
"Axel, you have to pull yourself together"  
Roxas turned around and saw two guys. One dark blond and the another one sliver-purple haired.  
"What's with him?"  
"Sea-sick"  
Axel looked up, looking a bit dizzy. Zexion looked shock when he saw the tattoos under Axel's eyes.  
"You! You were the one that told me about the stone!"  
Axel blinked a few times, looking at the silver-purple haired guy.  
"Right, you're that dwarf from the library"  
Roxas looked confused and didn't understand what they were talking about. Zexion reached out his hand against Axel.  
"I'm Zexion, not dwarf. I will have to clean everything on this boat"  
"I'm Axel, we can say I'm some kind of spy or something, if Xemnas would need that"  
Grabbing Zexion's hand and shook it. Demyx reached his hand against Axel too.  
"I'm Demyx! I'm a expert on seas"  
Roxas waved his hands.  
"Am I invisible?"  
Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and grinned.  
"This is Roxas and he's mine~"  
Roxas blushed and glared at Axel.  
"I'm my own!"  
"And mine~"  
Demyx giggled a bit at them.

Another port, on the 'norther side of the sea, Ansem stood, looking at his ship. Sora stood next to him with his hands on his back.  
"It's a beautiful ship master"  
Sora smiled as always, even if he wasn't happy. He was sad inside. He felt Ansem's eyes looking at him.  
"You can get on the ship"  
"Yes master"  
Sora left Ansem that kept looking on the ship.  
"Xemnas... You won't win over me twice..."  
The captain, Xaldin, took Sora's place next to Ansem

"Master, we are ready to leave the port. Just give me the orders to set sail"  
"Very well then... We're going"  
Ansem stepped on the ship, looking at the sailors that walked around on the deck. The ship left the port and started to sail. Sora was sitting in Ansem's room on the ship, writing a letter. But when he hear someone opening the door the hid it quickly, turning around. Ansem entered the room, looking at Sora.  
"I haven't order you to enter my room yet"  
"Sorry master..."  
"Stand up"  
Sora stood up, took a step closer to Ansem and held his hands behind his back as usually. Ansem raised his hand and slapped Sora's cheek hard. Sora whined for a second before standing up straight again.  
"To the bed and take off your clothes..."  
Sora knew what Ansem was going to do with him and he looked scared.  
"I-I'm sorry master! I won't enter you room again without your order, I promise it won't happen again!"  
Seeing Ansem's face Sora looked down, knowing Ansem wouldn't change his mind. Sora turned around, walking to the bed. He took of his shirt that covered the bruises on his body and drew down his pants. He laid down in the bed and took a deep unstable breath. Ansem unbuttoned his pants and drew them down as well, topping Sora.  
"Please... Don't"  
Sora begged but Ansem didn't listened to him. Sora looked up at nothing but empty air when Ansem took of his underwear. Sora screamed when Ansem thrust himself inside Sora and held the blanket tight. Ansem moved inside Sora moaning, while Sora continued to scream and cry.  
"Please! I'm sorry!"  
He cried. It hurt, and this wasn't the first time. Far from that. Ansem had done this to him since one year ago. There was just one only reason why Sora didn't leave Ansem. Because one year ago Riku got sealed inside Ansem when they tried to fight him. Sora still believed there was a way to save Riku, and the only way to stay by Ansem was to be one of his slaves. Sora hadn't see Riku for one year. He missed him so badly...  
When Ansem was done with Sora, he pulled himself out of him. Sora crawled into a laying stone in the bed, still holding the blanket tight. He hided his crying face in the pillow and whined. He felt a hand stroking his hair.  
"Sora..."  
It wasn't Ansem's voice... But it was a familiar voice...  
Sora flew up and and met Riku's blue eyes. Sora started to cry even more.  
"R-Riku! I-Is it really you?"  
He remembered the gray-white hair and his sightly skin and soon Riku hugged Sora tightly.  
"Right now... Yes... But I won't be able to stay like this too long"  
Sora hugged Riku back.  
"Riku! I missed you so much!"  
Riku smiled but soon grabbing Sora's shoulders, looking at him seriously.  
"Listen Sora, you have to get away from Ansem!"  
"No! I can't! I-I...I have wait for one year to see you again and finally... You're here... There is still a chance to get you back... I won't run away from Ansem..."  
"Sora... I see everything from Ansem's eyes what he's doing with you, and I really can't look away... Do you know how much it hurts to see him treating you like this... When I can't do anything to stop him..."  
"And do you know how much it hurts to not see you!"  
Sora cried and hid his face into Riku's neck.  
"I can keep doing this, as long it mean I can see you again. Even if it's just for a little while"  
"Sora, you can't. I mean... Look at you...Look what he have done to you..."  
Riku wrapped his arms around Sora again, pulling him close.

"That man is a monster... And you have to get away from him Sora..."  
"I refuse..."  
"Please Sora... For you own good sake... Get as far away you can from him..."  
"No... There may be a person that can help us..."

Luxord stood there, proud of being the captain on king Xemnas ship. And that he had such a good view over Xigbar that stood on the deck, yelling at everybody.  
"Stop lazying around you landlubbers!"  
"Yo Xigba'! I can almost believe you're a real pirate with that eye patch and your yelling skills"  
"I'm a soldier! Not a sailor!"  
Luxord grinned down at him, leaning over the governance.  
"Sure you are"  
"You know that! We have even work together!"  
"No, I don't know anything about that~ Prove that you are a soldier"  
Xigbar growled, taking his sword and chose at a random person.  
"You!"  
Axel turned around to face the black haired man that pointed at him with the sword.  
"Fight me!"  
"Do I really have to...?"  
"Yes!"  
"Man, you killing my ears. please, stop screaming"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Give him a sword!"  
Axel borrowed one of the another soldiers sword and the men on the deck backed away a bit so they had space enough to fight.  
"So... What's the rules?"  
"First one that gives up, lose"  
"Sounds alright"  
Luxord looked at then and grinned, looking interested. Roxas looked a bit worried and crossed his fingers for Axel. Axel played around with the sword for a bit.  
"Are you coming or what Mr. Eye patch?"  
"It's Xigbar!"  
Xigbar ran toward Axel with the sword with a lot of power, but Axel just stepped aside Xigbar's attack and tripped him. Xigbar laid on his stomach and when he rolled over, Axel held his sword against Xigbar's face and yawned. Roxas clapped his hands and Xigbar growled even louder.  
"I want a round two!"  
"If you want to get beaten up again so badly so, fine by me Mr. Eye patch"  
Xigbar glared at Axel with his yellow eye and stood up. He took a new grab around the sword and started to make combinations of attacks against Axel. Axel just moved aside, stepped back and didn't really have to use the sword that much. Axel stepped aside and grabbed Xigbar's right arm and left shoulder before kneeing him in the stomach. Axel let go off him and Xigbar fell to the ground, coughing and hugging his stomach.  
"You wish for a round 3?"  
"No Sir..."  
"It's Axel, got it memorized?"  
Roxas clapped his hands happily.  
"Go Axel, go!"  
Axel grinned at Roxas, left the sword to the soldier he had borrowed it from. He walked away to Roxas and left the black haired man on the deck. Luxord grinned and walked down to Xigbar.  
"Hey, you're alright?"  
"That little brat will pay for this!"  
"Xiggy, you shall take a break, you know that?"  
"It's Xigbar!"

Saix sat on the edge of Xemnas' bed while Xemnas sat in front of his desk, looking through papers.  
"Xemnas... A thing I have wanted to ask you about for awhile... How do you always know what Ansem is going to do and when he's going to do it?"  
"I have contacts Saix, or... One contact, the best one you can get"  
Xemnas saw a white bird flying outside the window of the boat. Xemnas stood up and opened the window, reaching out his hand. The bird landed on his hand and Xemnas took it in, looking at the piece of paper around the bird's foot. Xemnas took the paper off the bird and read it. Saix looked at Xemnas wondering.  
"So that's how you do?"  
"Yes, I laid a spell over this bird so it can find me and whoever I want it to find"  
"And what does the paper say?"  
"It says: Ansem have left the port. He has around 150-200 men with him and he don't know that you're on the sea too"  
Saix looked at Xemnas.  
"Can we really believe that person...?"  
"He have tell us the truth every time so long, so I think so"  
Xemnas wrote on a little piece of papper:  
"Good. We will meet each other sooner or later, and I want you to identify yourself so I don't mistake you for one of Ansem's men"  
Xemnas wrapped the paper around the bird's foot and held it out of the window again.  
"Fly to Sora"


	9. Chapter 9

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

"Can we really belive that person...?"  
"He have tell us the truth everytime so long, so I think so"  
Xemnas wrote on a little piece of papper:  
"Good. We will meet each other sooner or later, and I want you to identify yourself so I don't misstake you for one of Ansem's men"  
Xemnas wrapped the paper around the bird's fot and held it out of the window again.  
"Fly to Sora"

_

Saix looked at Xemnas.  
"Who is this 'Sora'?"  
"The only thing I know about his is that he lived in our village once in a time, and know he wants to help us"  
"I see..."

It was night and all men on Xemnas' ship had went below deck. Everybody was sleeping with the cannons, Axel and Roxas was laying next to each other in the dark, whispering to each other.  
"You feeling better Axel?"  
"Yeah, I have got a bit more used to the sways and bobs"  
"Axel, I didn't knew you were such a good at fighting"  
"I'm flattered Roxas~ But it's nothing big, really"  
Axel looked around. What he could see, everybody was sleeping. He stood up and looked at Roxas smiling.  
"Follow me"  
Axel reached down his hand. Roxas looked at him before grabbing his hand and stood up. Axel took Roxas to above deck.  
"What are we doing here?"  
Roxas asked, still holding Axel's hand. Axel pointed up into the sky. The stars was bright at the dark-blue sky and the young moon was shining.  
"Isn't that beautiful?"  
"It is..."  
Roxas smiled, looking at the sky. Axel looked at Roxas.  
"I know something another very very beautiful"  
"What, where?"  
Roxas looked at Axel smiling and Axel chuckled. Roxas looked confused.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
"Stupid, you're that beautiful thing I'm talking about"  
Axel poked Roxas nose and Roxas blinked a few times, blushing and pointing at himself.  
"Me?"  
Axel grabbed Roxas chin and kissed him softly.  
"There isn't anything more beautiful than you Roxy~"  
(And before you even got the chance to say 'AkuRoku smextime coming!') Axel pinned Roxas down to the floor of the deck and kissed him again. Roxas looked a bit shocked but then kissed him back. He bit Axel's lower lip carefully and Axel grinned, kissing Roxas once again and sliding his tongue inside Roxas mouth. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and head, stuck his fingers in Axel's spikes and pulled Axel's head closer to his own to deepen the kiss. Axel grinned without breaking the kiss, yanking off Roxas' pants. Roxas blushed and felt Axel's hand, sneaking under his boxers and stroking his cock.  
"A-Axel"  
"Yes Roxas?"  
"A-a-are we going...to...d-do...'that'?"  
Axel smiled and kissed Roxas ear before whispering.  
"Only if you want to..."  
Roxas moaned when Axel kept stroking his cock and after a few moans Roxas answered:  
"I-I want..."  
Axel grinned again, kissing Roxas' face and yanked off Roxas' boxers.  
"W-will it hurts?"  
Roxas' voice sounded so small and Axel kissed his lips softly.

"Don't worry Roxas. True, it will hurts. But I will take it carefully"  
Roxas nodded a little. Axel sucked his finger and sneaked it down long Roxas' body and thrust a finger inside him. Roxas whined and held Axel tighter.  
"Are you scared?"  
"J-just nervous..."  
Axel kissed Roxas face again with butterfly kisses before kissing Roxas' lips, sliding his tongue inside once again in the another male's mouth. While there tongues was rubbing each other, Axel trusted another finger inside Roxas. Axel stretched Roxas out and broke the kiss for a second so they could catch their breath. Axel kissed Roxas cheek before starting to kiss him deeply again, pulling out his fingers and replace them with himself. He slowly and carefully thrust himself inside Roxas while holding Roxas' hips. He heard Roxas whines through the kiss. Axel moved himself carefully, trying to get Roxas' attention on the kiss and not on the pain. Roxas kissed Axel back and the pain started to mix with pleasure. Axel heard Roxas moans and started to move a bit faster, hearing Roxas moaning louder.

"M-more"  
Roxas moaned into the roughly kiss. Axel started to press Roxas' hips against himself when he thrust himself deeper, breaking the kiss and started to nipple on Roxas' neck. Roxas threw his head back, moaning loudly.  
"Axel! Harder! Deeper!"  
Axel licked the another male's neck, enjoying the smaller boy's begging for more. He moved harder and faster inside Roxas. Moaning Roxas' name as Roxas moaned Axel's. Roxas soon came on their stomachs, almost screaming. Axel soon came inside Roxas and kissed him panting. Once again it was silence on the deck. Just the sound of the waves and themselves panting. Roxas looked at the red haired guy over him and the stars on the sky.

"I love you Axel..."  
Axel laid down beside Roxas, pulling him close.  
"I love you too... No matter what..."

Next day, Demyx was standing up in the mast. So far, their sailing had been fine. They still had a lot of food and pure water. His back hurt a bit after laying on the floor. It has been nice winds and the men on the ship was nice, expect that eye patch man. Demyx leaned over the edge, day dreaming. Then, a cold wind came from behind. Then one more. Demyx turned around and froze. In the skyline he could see back clouds. Demyx climbed down fast and ran to the the blond captain with the short beard.

"Captain! I storm is coming!"

"I have already notice that. Go tell the king and the sailors o take down the sails"

"Aj aj captain!"

Demyx fast run to the king, knocking on the door. Xemnas opened the door.

"What...?"

"A storm is coming!"

"What!"

Demyx took Xemnas to the edge of the ship, pointing at the dark clouds.

"Okey... Tell the sailors to take down the sails and set anchor. No-one taking shelter below decks before that!"

Demyx nodded and started to spread the orders as fast he could. The wind got stronger and the clouds closer. It didn't took a long time before sailors and soldiers tried to get the sails down in the storm. It rained heavily, you could hardly see anything in the storm and the waves got higher. A few men was trying to get the anchor down in the water, but the chain was stuck. No matter how much power they used, the anchor wouldn't lower. Zexion was one of those who tried to crank down the anchor. His small body didn't weigh so much, if felt like he would blow away. Then he felt Demyx arms wrapping around his body.

"Zexion, we have to get inside!"

"But the anchor isn't down yet! If we don't set it, we will lose our destination"

"Zexy, it's stuck. You have to get inside before the waves get over the edge"

Demyx looked up at the another sailors.

"You too! Fast, get under deck! Believe me. If you get into the water, you're dead"

Demyx held Zexion tight and helped the sailors to come down below deck.

Below deck there were now full of men. Everybody was wet from top to toe. Demyx sat down, leaning against the wall with Zexion in his lap.

"Thanks, you're safe..."

Zexion looked at Demyx and didn't see until now how worry he looked like. Then Demyx smiled and pulled Zexion closer.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"Demyx..."

Demyx laid his forehead against Zexion's. Zexion smiled.

I'm glad you're safe too..."

Axel and Roxas was below deck too. But Axel sat in a corner, throwing up again. Roxas sat beside him and patted his back. He felt poor about Axel.

"Hold on Axel... I'm sure the storm ends soon"

It was impossible to stand up, the ship rocked too much. Roxas took a towel and started to dry Axel's back and hair.

"Thanks Roxas..."

"Nothing to thank about. You're sure you will be alright...?"

Axel turned his head against Roxas, looked like was finished with throwing up. Roxas started to dry Axel's face with the towel. Axel smiled.

"Thanks..."

"Promise you won't go on any boat trip again!"

Axel laughed and hugged Roxas.

"As long you're with me, I will be fine"

Xigbar had get orders to count the men, and how many they could have lost.

"162...164...166... 168..."

He stopped when he realized that the captain wasn't there.

"Luxord..."

Biting his lower lip before he ran above deck. The storm had become even worse. Behind governance, Luxord stood. Trying to hold the destination.

"Have you fucking lost you mind! Go below deck, NOW!"

Xigbar yelled at Luxord. He voice was angry, still full of worrying.

"D-don't make me go over there to get you!"

"Xigbar, go down again"

"Not without you, you lunatic"

"Listen, if I let go off the governance...-"

Luxord felt Xigbar grabbing his arm left arm and dragged him to the door to lower deck.

"Hey, wait! I hadn't finished my speech!"

"I wouldn't listen anyway"

When they were below deck, Xigbar pinned Luxord against the wood wall.

"Do you understand you could have died out there!"

"Do you understand how much this hurts for my back...?"

Growling at each other, Saix came.

"Stop fighting you two. It's Ansem we're fighting against, not each other"

Xigbar glared at Saix before letting go Luxord and walked away. Luxord looking at Xigbar, putting his finger on his chin.

"You now... He's kind of cute when he's angry like that...~"

Saix looked at Luxord strangly before backing away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

"Do you understand you could have died out there!"  
"Do you understand how much this hurts for my back...?"  
Growling at each other, Saix came.  
"Stop fighting you two. It's Ansem we're fighting against, not each other"  
Xigbar glared at Saix before letting go Luxord and walked away. Luxord looking at Xigbar, putting his finger on his chin.  
"You now... He's kind of cute when he's angry like that...~"  
Saix looked at Luxord strangely before backing away from him.

At the morning when Xemnas woke up, he realized that they stood still. He went above deck. The sun was shining. The storm was over and they had run aground on an island.  
"Where are we...?"  
The island looked empty. He went below deck again, woke up the quartermaster, Xigbar, and ordered him to wake up the rest of everybody. Everybody went above deck. The ship had take some damage and it needed to get repaired. Xemnas went to Luxord that was holding in the map.  
"You have a clue of where we are?"  
"Not yet. I have to check this island a little, then I may know"  
"Alright..."  
Xemnas looked at the sailors and soldiers.  
"Okey men! Go down to the island, look for some tree so we can repair this ship"  
The men was soon down on the island. Axel would kiss the ground if it wasn't sand. How much he had miss the solid ground. Saix stood next to Xemnas, looking a bit worried.  
"What if we miss Ansem now...?"  
"If we don't get away fast from here... He may reach the port. He will probably burn the village down to the ground... Then he will look for me and the stone in the castle. I didn't took the stone with me, cause I thought there's a bigger chanse that he will get it if we fight on the sea. So I hid it in the basement"  
"H-he will burn down the village...?"  
Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix.  
"Sssh... Don't worry Saix. We will soon be on the sea again. I hope Sora will send a letter soon..."

Roxas was walking in the forest, not far away from the beach, trying to found something they could use to fix the ship with. He heard someone singing.  
"Dohh dem... dah da-do, dah da-do kaey... Why is all the good men gone and where is all the gods...?"  
A girl. Was there another people on this island? They maybe had things to repair the ship with. The song continued.  
"A sigh, a scream, a sleepy rate that running out... You falls asleep in her bed before you know that she's fake..."  
He followed the voice. Deeper and deeper inside the forest he walked. At every step closer to the voice... He slowly started to forget... Where he was... What have happen...  
Who he was...

In a cave in the forest, a red haired girl sat. Looking at Roxas that entered the cave as she kept singing. She stood up, smiling. She walked towards Roxas. Roxas was like... Gone...  
"On this unexpected day... This is where you belongs... So you will stay... Here with me..."  
Kairi laid her hand against Roxas' cheek. She smiled at him.

"You look so alike him... You have the same eyes as him... I will call you Sora..."  
She hugged him.  
"I won't let you go... You will stay here... You're mine..."

Most of the men were back and they had start to fix the ship. Luxord had found out where they were and Axel started to worry about Roxas. He went over to Demyx and Zexion.  
"Hey, have you seen Roxas?"  
"Not lately"  
"I maybe shall go and look for him..."  
"Be sure you will be back here in time. We're going to set the sails again as fast the ship is repaired"

"I'm not going without Roxas, that's for sure"

Axel turned around and ran into the forest.  
"Roxas? Are you here somewhere? We're going soon"  
Axel bit his lip and hoped nothing had happen to Roxas.

"Roxas?"  
Hearing a girl singing, Axel looked thoughtful.  
"Who can that be...?"  
Axel walked towards the voice, coming to a cave. Axel peeked his head in. He saw a red haired girl sitting on a stone. She had darker hair then himself and was stroking something. Soon Axel could see Roxas' blond hair and his emotionless face.

"Roxas!"  
Kairi looked up and hugged Roxas fast, looking scared.  
"Who's Roxas?"  
"It's that boy over there and you let him go now!"  
"No! He's name is Sora and he's not leaving me!"  
Axel stepped inside the cave.

"Don't come closer!"  
"You let that boy go now... Got it memorized little girl?"  
When Axel came too close, Kairi kicked his shin hard.  
"Auu! Okey! Here I'm trying to ask nicely and this is what you're doing! Not fair!"  
"Don't come close my Sora!"  
Axel sighed.  
"Look here. Roxas is a very important person to me. And I have to take him with me or we're never coming home again"

"His name is Sora and he's not leaving! I don't want to be along again!"  
"If you don't want to be along I'm sure you can come with us"  
"I can't leave this place... It's a curse..."  
"I really haven't time for jokes and fairy tails"  
"It's true! I can't leave this cave... I got cursed by a man when I came to this island. He said I wouldn't be free before someone loves me... He said no-one would come... Because there's no-one that lives on this island... I use my voice to make men fall in love with me, but the curse continue...!"  
"Girl... You can't make people love you by turning them into dolls. Why did you come to this island anyway? Where are you coming from?"  
"You know the land of Spades? The king Ansem's land? There was a boy I loved... But he turned into Ansem's slave... I can't love someone's slave. That's just wrong... And I got tired of Ansem, so I fled ti this island"  
Axel looked at her and sighed.  
"Listen... I come from the land of Spades too, but now I live in the land of Hearts, Xemnas' land. I know two people that can magic, and maybe they can break the curse... But right now there's a war... If you let me take that boy with me... I promise to come back as soon as possible, and I will help you to get out"

"Would you really do that if I let go off Sora?"  
"It's Roxas"  
"Sora!"  
"Roxas!"  
"SORA!"  
"Okey, fine, 'Sora' then. Please turn him into normal again and I promise I will come back"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"  
Kairi looked unsure, then looked at Roxas.  
"You really like him... Don't you?"  
"Ehmm...Well..."  
"You said he was important to you..."  
"Yes... He is... And... I'm totally hopeless without him..."  
"I will let him go... If you keep your promise..."  
"I will"  
She made Roxas stand up before fainting in Axel's arms.

"He will wake up soon and he won't remember anything of what have happen on this island..."  
"Thanks"  
Axel soon ran back, out of the cave and to the ship. Demyx and Zexion looked down at them from the ship.  
"Get on fast! We're leaving!"  
Axel threw Roxas over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder to the ship. Zexion looked at Roxas, then at Axel.  
"Have something happened?"  
"It's a looong story, and you wouldn't believe me anyway"

Xemnas sat in his room in the ship, reading a letter from Sora. As usually Saix sat in Xemnas' bed.  
"What does the letter say?"  
"Not much. But I will warn Sora about the storm"  
"Why's that? If Ansem know about the storm, they can prepare themselves for it"  
"And that's how I want it Saix. I want Sora o tell Ansem"  
Xemnas showed the map and Saix stood up next to Xemnas so he could see.  
"If the storm comes, they will sail out of direction. But it they're prepared... They can set anchor and they won't get anywhere. If we're sailing towards them... And if the storm catch them unprepared, we may have to haunt them. If they stay where they are, we're just winning time. You understand?"  
Saix nodded.

"So where are we on the map?"  
Xemnas took a little stone and put it not far away from the island they had been on.  
"We're there. And Sora say that they're are somewhere here"  
Xemnas took another stone and put it on the map.  
"So if I have right about the storm... We will meet them somewhere here..."  
Xemnas reput the stones.  
"I think it will take... three days maybe if we have good winds"  
"Only three days...?"  
"You see... The strom took us from here, to here. So the strom was a posetive thing. The bad is that we lost over 50 men. But it could have been more worse"  
"What happened with that 'My men have plenty of time to practice while we are sailing' ?"  
"No worries~ I'm sure this will work with Sora's help"

Saix looked almost a bit jealous. He pulled up the hood

"Sorry I didn't thought about that. I'm going out on the deck to see how the men're doing"


	11. Chapter 11

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

"What happened with that 'My men have plenty of time to practice while we are sailing' ?"  
"No worries~ I'm sure this will work with Sora's help"

Saix looked almost a bit jealous. He pulled up the hood

"Sorry I didn't thought about that. I'm going out on the deck to see how the men're doing"

Growling, Saix closed the door behind him.  
'Sora, Sora, Sora. Sora will help us, Sora is the best contakt you can get, Hope Sora send a letter soon, We can trust Sora, Sora have always tell the truth, Sora, Sora Sora...!'  
Saix thought for himself. Sora was the only one Xemnas was talking about. Saix felt hopeless, like Xemnas liked Sora's help more then his own.

'I'm the one that bring Xemnas breakfast every day, I'm the one that always next to him, I'm the one that can do anything, anytime for him. Not Sora!'  
Saix sighed sadly. He jumped of suprising when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Saix turned around and saw Xemnas.  
"H-hai Xemnas. Is something wrong?"  
"I was going to ask you the same"  
"N-no. Why would it?"  
"It's not like you walking away like that... Besides, you sounded bothered"  
"It's nothing...!"  
"Saix, what have I told you about lying to me?"  
"Sorry Sir..."  
"So you were lying?"  
"N-no! Okey... You catch me there sir... Yes... I'm a bit... Sad..."  
Xemnas dragged Saix into his room again so they could talk along.

"What is it Saix?"  
"It's just a very very stupid thing..."  
"Come on, tell me"  
"It's just... I got so annoyed when you're talking about Sora all the time!"  
"What...?"  
"Yeah... He's the only person you talk about. Sir... Do you like his help more then mine...?"  
Saix carefully looked at Xemnas. Xemnas sighed and pulled Saix hood down again and kissed him. He ran his fingers through Saix blue hair.  
"Stupid dog... Of course not. Sure, it's good that Sora is on our side, we can get help from him. But without you Saix, I really wouldn't fix this. Remember that"  
Saix blushed a bit and nodded. Saix took Xemnas' hand.  
"Can I get one more kiss...?"  
Xemnas chuckled before kissing Saix again.  
"It's the first time I hear you asking me that"  
"Sorry, it just felt like long ago since I got one last from you..."  
Xemnas smiled and pulled Saix close.

When Sora got Xemnas letter he ran to go and tell Ansem. Ansem was standing on the deck. Sora was just going to speak when he saw one of the men begging on his knees in front of Ansem.  
"Please forgive! It won't happen again!"  
Ansem kicked the man in the stomach.  
"Look where you're going. Okey men, keelhaul him"  
"No! Please!"  
The another men tied the man's wrists and ankles. Sora stood beside Ansem.  
"You know he will die...?"  
"Of course I know. He's just a human"  
"And he just stepped wrong..."  
Ansem looked at Sora.  
"Are you arguing with me?"  
"No master, sorry... Right... I was going to tell you that one if the men are saying a storm is maybe coming"  
"Maybe, maybe not. Thanks for the information Sora"  
Sora sighed. The men was finished with the keelhaul and as Sora expected the man hadn't survive. Most of the men that got keelhauled lost their breath before they came up again. Ansem killed whoever he wanted. He was a dangerous man. A heartless one. Sora looked at the sea silently. He hopped that Xemnas could help him fixing Riku back. That was all he wanted. Riku was the only one he had left.  
"Riku..."  
A cold wind came. Sora hugged himself and sighed.  
"I really hope Xemnas will defeat Ansem..."

Xemnas stood in his room, still hugging Saix until the ship shook vigorously. Xemnas and Saix almost lost their balance and the shaking continued.  
"X-Xemnas, what happening?"  
"I don't know"  
Still holding Saix, Xemnas opened the door to the deck, seeing the sailors and soldiers running around in panic. Xemnas grabbed Xigbar when he ran pass.  
"What's happening?"  
"The Kraken!"  
"Don't the stupid! There's no-..."  
A gigantic tentacle came up from the surface and struck the ship so the most of the men lost their balance.  
"...Krake... Forget what I said! Open the cannons!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Xigbar ran off. Saix ears laid down under the hood.  
"I'm scared..."

Axel ran to find Roxas. No-one knew where to hind. Below deck, you bounced around like a ping-pong ball when the ship shook and you really couldn't do anything. Above deck, you risked to fall overboard. Some men went below deck to open the cannons, but the Kraken made gigantic waves and the water would come through the cannon hatches and slowly fill up the ship with water. Axel saw Roxas holding the poles.

"Roxas!"  
Roxas looked up, he saw Axel, but not the tentacle that stuck him and he almost fell off deck but grabbed the edge of the ship.

"Roxas, hold on!"  
Axel ran to him, grabbed one of Roxas hands and saw how scared Roxas was. When Axel started to pull, he lost the grip of Roxas' hand and in the same moment, Roxas lost his grip around the edge of the ship.

"Axel!"  
Roxas fell into the water.  
"ROXAS!"  
Axel looked down at the water, trying to see Roxas. It was meters from the edge down to the water. The waves was really big and Axel didn't knew what to do. Jumping into same water as the gigantic sea monster was in? Axel hated water. But if he didn't jump down...  
Roxas would be gone forever...  
"I promised myself to not let that boy die"  
Axel threw off his cloak and jumped into the ice cold water. He swam up to the surface, took a deep breath before looking under the water. It was dark and impossible to see anything, but he felt something against his fingers, some kind of fabric. Could it be Roxas' cloak? Axel grabbed it and swam up to the surface again. True, it was Roxas cloak, but no Roxas. Axel could almost hold his head over the water, but it was hard because of the waves. He had never been so scared in his life. Was Roxas gone? He couldn't give up now. Axel took another deep breath and dived down again, swimming as fast as he could, but he hadn't learn how to swim. There wasn't many people that could swim. He felt cold skin against his fingers. He grabbed it and swam up to the surface one again. This time he had get Roxas, but Axel didn't knew if he was still alive. His skin was blue and his eyes closed. Axel looked at the ship, trying to figure out how to come up. He saw how the ship was shooting cannonballs at the tentacles. Soon he heard someone.  
"Hey guys! Catch!"  
Axel looked up and saw Demyx throwing a rope to them. Axel swam and grabbed it.  
"Hold on it! We soon draw you up!"  
Demyx went off and Axel looked at Roxas.  
"Hold on Roxas... You have to..."  
He held the rope with one hand and Roxas with his free arm. He felt how the rope started to be pulled up and he looked up at Demyx and some another people that helped him out. The tentacle struck the boat again and the men lost their grip around the rope so Axel and Roxas fell down in the water.  
"Sorry! We draw you up again"  
Once again Axel and Roxas came up from the water and soon they was on the deck. Axel laid Roxel down.  
"Roxas, wake up!"

He shook Roxas a bit. Demyx sat down next to Axel and listened to Roxas' heart.

"I can't hear his heartbeats..."  
"There most be something we can do!"  
Zexion sat down next to them too, put two fingers at Roxas' neck and listened for his heart.  
"I can hear it... Fast, give him mouth to mouth resuscitation!"  
Axel looked at Roxas, he shut Roxas' nostrils and began to blow air into his lungs before pressing his hands against Roxas' chest and then blowing again.  
"Don't you dare dying on me Roxas!"  
Finally Roxas started to cough up water and open his blue eyes. Axel took his cloak that he had left on the deck and wrapped Roxas cold body in it before hugging him tight.  
"Roxas, you scared the shit out of me...!"

"Wait... What happened after I fell overboard...?"  
Demyx patted Axel's back.  
"This saphead jumped down after you"  
Roxas looked at Axel shocked.  
"You did?"  
"No big deal Roxy~ I'm just glad you're fine"  
The sea monster struck the ship again.  
"Shit! I almost forgot about that thing!"  
The men below deck continued firing cannon balls against the Kraken.  
"Will that thing ever give up?"  
Soon they saw the head of the moster, and not before that they saw how gigantic it was.  
"We have no chance against that thing..."

Zexion lost his breath for a second, then he raised one of his hands. Demyx fast pulled it down.  
"Don't even think about it!"  
"But Demyx!"  
"That thing is way too big for you! If you trying to stop that thing, you may die!"  
"If I don't we all going to die! Please trust me..."  
"No! I'm not going to let you risk your life"  
"Demyx, I can fix this, believe me"  
Demyx looked sad, he wondered if he would let go off Zexion's hand.  
"You promise you will be alright...?"  
"Demyx... I... I can't promise anything..."  
Demyx looked at him silently before he pulled Zexion's head close and kissed him.  
"I wish you good luck..."  
Demyx let go off Zexion.  
"Okey everybody! Back away!"  
Soldiers and sailors looked at him confusing but did as he said. Zexion took a deep breath and reached out his hands against the monster.  
"Sore o korosu, sore o korosu, sore o korosu..."  
The tentacle struck the ship once again and Zexion lost his balance, but Demyx caught him.  
"Thanks Demyx..."  
"No problem"  
Zexion started to mumble again.  
"Sore o korosu..."  
He replayed it a few times. His leg became weaker and he could hardly hold his arms up. The head fell down in the water again slowly and he same with the tentacles. Zexion smiled a bit and soon he fainted. Demyx caught him again and laid him down.  
"Zexion? Zexy? Say something?"  
Zexion was skin was pale thin and his breath was very weak. The men that had seen everything was shocked. Had that little thing done that? The men from below deck came up too and soon the king came.  
"What happened?"  
Demyx held Zexion close and looked at Xemnas.  
"Z-Zexion was using... his power to defeat the Kraken..."  
"What!"  
"I don't know of he will survive... King, I saw you healing Saix... Is there something you can do to help Zexion? I don't know if... If he will survive..."  
Demyx was crying. Xemnas looked at them and sighed.  
"Take him to my room..."

Demyx sat outside as Xemnas helped Zexion in his room. Saix came out to Demyx.  
"Don't look so worry... He will be alright"  
"Will he?"  
Saix nodded. Demyx smiled, then he looked thoughtful.  
"King can magic?"  
"Yes"  
"Then, why didn't he stop the Kraken?  
"Xemnas have to save up his power 'til when we're going to fight Ansem, no matter what. Even so, he's wasting his power to save your friend. He saved us all, and that's why he's doing this"  
Demyx looked at Saix, then he looked down again.  
"I see..."


	12. Chapter 12

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

"King can magic?"  
"Yes"  
"Then, why didn't he stop the Kraken?  
"Xemnas have to save up his power 'til when we're going to fight Ansem, no matter what. Even so, he's wasting his power to save your friend. He saved us all, and that's why he's doing this"  
Demyx looked at Saix, then he looked down again.  
"I see..."

The sky was dark and Demyx looked up at Saix again.  
"For how long will Zexion be there?"  
"Not too long. Don't worry, he'll fine"  
"Zexion really hate to use magic... He's only using it when he really have to"  
"That's good... On that way he learn how to not abusing his powers... It's some dangerous powers he have... He killed that gigantic monster, and when we saved Xemnas he made the soldiers outside the door forget everything. I wonder where he has learn all that..."  
"Can't king do things like that?"  
"Of course he can. But he's a king from a magic royal family. Your friend is a gossoon and much younger then king Xemnas"  
"Yeah... You may have right. I would really like to ask Zexion about those things, but he feels uncomfortable when I ask things about his powers, so I won't do that..."  
"I see..."  
"Wasn't that my line for just a minute ago?"  
Demyx laughed but Saix didn't laugh at all so Demyx stopped and so it went embarrassing silence. Demyx sighed before breaking the silence.  
"You know the king kind of well, don't you? At first I have just thought you were one of his men but... You know when we was going to save him? And you turned into... You know..."  
"A monster"  
"Yeah... That thing. It was like you really cared about him. Not only that it was your duty. And then when you said you did it because you love~ him, it was so cute!"  
Saix blushed and looked away to hide it.  
"...Thanks, can we change the subject now?"  
"Nope, cause you still haven't answer my question. Do you know the king well?"  
"Yes... I guess I do that"  
"It must feel good... I don't know if I know Zexion all that well. I mean, I don't know anything about his family or how he learned magic. But I love him anyway"  
"King's family tree is a very complicated thing..."  
"Is it?"  
"Promise to not tell anyone, but Ansem's grandfather is Xemnas' grandfather's cousin"  
"Wait here. You mean... Their grandfathers are cousins with each other?"  
Saix nodded.  
"Woaw... I didn't see that coming"  
"I was also very shocked when Xemnas told me that..."  
"Have Xemnas and Ansem always been rivals?"  
"No... And Xemnas don't like that he have to defeat Ansem, but he do it anyway. For ours and Ansem's country"  
"What're you meaning by 'ours and Ansem's country' ?"  
"People in the land of Spades are treating very unfairly... Xemnas wants to help these people"  
"I didn't think Xemnas was such a good man..."  
"He haven't always been that..."  
"You really do know him well!"  
"Can we 'please' stop talking about this...?"  
Zexion came out and it didn't take 2 seconds before Demyx threw himself over him, hugging him tight.

"ZEXY!"  
"Demyx, I can't breath!"  
"Sorry~ Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm still a bit dizzy thought. But I'm alright"  
Demyx smiled and took Zexion to the edge of the ship while Saix walked inside the king's room. Demyx looked at the ropes that were stuck between the ship's edge and the mast and started to climb up.  
"You're coming Zexy?"  
"Demyx, are you really sure about this?"  
"I'm often up here. Believe me, it's not scary at all"  
Zexion started to climb after Demyx, too afraid to look down.  
"How high is this thing...?"  
"Not a clue"  
Demyx stood up on the mast and helped Zexion up the last bit. He wrapped one arm 'round Zexion and pointed at the horizon. Zexion looked where Demyx pointed. The waves in the ocean sparkled of the moonlight reflected. The North star shined bright and the smell of ocean tickled in the cold air.  
"We're sailing towards the North star?"  
Demyx nodded.

"I love the open sea..."  
"You do?"  
Demyx nodded and kissed Zexion's head.  
"It's beautiful, just like you"  
Zexion blushed and looked at Demyx that still had his arm wrapped around Zexion's waist. Demyx kissed Zexion again, this time on the mouth.  
"Do you really think I'm beautiful...?"  
"Of course I do, you're the prettiest person I ever met"  
"Promise you're not lying?"  
Demyx kissed Zexion again.

"I'm never lying. Not to you"

The following day were quiet and calm. Nothing really happened. But on the second day, it started to get nervously. Xemnas was sitting his is room, writing a letter to Sora. And as always, Saix was sitting in his bed.  
"What has Sora written?"  
"They fixed the storm, except some men fell overboard"  
"And what are you writing?"  
"Plans for tomorrow..."  
"Are you nervous?"  
Xemnas looked at Saix for a while before he looked down at the papers again.  
"A little..."  
Saix stood up and laid his hands on Xemnas' shoulders.  
"You need to clam down sir"  
"You always tell me to clam down"  
"Because I care about you"  
Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck and looked down at the papers Xemnas was writing on.

The men above deck decided to have some fun this night. Everybody had been so nervous, they needed to clam down. So they took all rum they could find above deck, Demyx was playing on his sitar and Axel had lit a lot of lights. Everybody (expect Xemnas and Saix) was talking, dancing and some was fighting. The men who was fighting fought until one of them gave up or stepped outside the 'invisible line'. No weapons was allowed and the men that was just watching betted on who would win. Axel and Roxas was watching how one of the men defeated another and Axel soon felt someone poking his back. He turned around to face the person.  
"You, me , fighting now! I want revenge!"  
Xigbar growled. Axel just looked at him.  
"...Oh! Mr. Eye patch!"  
"It's Xigbar!"  
Xigbar pushed Axel into the fighting space. Roxas couldn't see above the men in front of him, they were too tall, but he saw a wooden barrel next to him and stood on it. Now he could see how Axel and Xigbar was standing opposite each other.  
"Go Axel!"  
Roxas shouted. The men started to bet with each other and Axel and Xigbar started to fight, hugging each other and trying to bend the 'nother one to the ground.  
"I won't let you win against me again"  
Xigbar growled with clenched teeth.  
"Sorry to make you disappointed, but you have to be stronger then that"  
Soon was Xigbar laying on the deck.  
"Too bad"  
Axel looked around.  
"Someone more that wants to fight me?"  
Luxord looked down at Xigbar.  
"So you lost again?"  
"It was suppose to be my revenge!"  
"Don't be sad"  
Luxord helped Xigbar up.  
"Come and drink some rum with me and you will soon feel much better~"  
Axel was fighting for a while, beating everybody that challenged him. Roxas had no idea Axel was this good at fighting.  
"Okey, if you excuse me now I gonna get my prize"  
Roxas looked like a complete idiot where he stood on the barrel while Axel walked towards him and then threw him over his shoulder.  
"Hey wait! I'm not a prize!"  
"Yes you are. But only if I win"  
Axel grinned and walked away with the blond boy. Everybody was pleasured with the night. Well... Everybody except Xemnas that was still making plans and the loyal dog that always was standing by his side.

Next day, Xemnas was standing in his room. Thanks to Sora and the dove he had found out that they were very, very close now. Saix stood beside Xemnas, fixing his master's clothes. It would soon be a war in the middle of the sea...  
"Saix, go get my armor. It's hanging in the closet"  
"Yes sir..."  
Saix went to the closet, but when he opened it he felt someone pushing him inside it. The doors closed and locked him inside.  
"X-Xemnas? W-What are you doing?"  
"...I can't risk your life again... Remember what happened last time..."  
Saix heard how Xemnas started to walk away and Saix began banging on the doors.  
"Xemnas! Let me out! You can't do this to me, LET ME OUT!"  
If Saix was locked inside he wouldn't be able to protect his king.  
"XEMNAS!"  
He heard how Xemnas left the room and Saix continued to scream, banging harder on the closet's doors. Reluctantly, Xemnas closed the door to his room behind him.  
"I'm sorry Saix..."  
He mumbled, start to give orders to his men about preparing the cannons if they would be needed. Demyx stood on the mast, holding a Binoculars.

"I can see them king Xemnas!"  
"Are you sure it's them?"  
"Yes. I can see the flag"  
The dove sat on Xemnas shoulder while Xemnas wrote a quick letter and sat it around the doves fot.  
"Fly to Ansem..."

On the another ship, Ansem was standing with Sora.  
"So why do you think we shouldn't fire?"  
"They may have the stone there. If we sink them we lose the stone"  
"I see... And how can we be so sure about that?"  
"Look Ansem"  
Sora pointed at a dove that came flying against them from the ship and when it was close enough they could see the paper around the bird's foot. Ansem held out his hand and the dove landed there. He took off the piece of paper.  
'Let's fight, men to men on our ships. We won't sink you and you better don't sink us 'cause of you do that the stone of Seidh will be gone in the ocean forever'  
Ansem looked at Sora suspiciously.  
"Looks like you had right..."  
"I just guessed"  
Ansem patted Sora's head.  
"You better not lying to me Sora..."  
Sora didn't say anything more. But if they would make it... Xemnas had promise him to help him get Riku back. That was all he wanted. No matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

"I just guessed"  
Ansem patted Sora's head.  
"You better not lying to me Sora..."  
Sora didn't say anything more. But if they would make it... Xemnas had promise him to help him get Riku back. That was all he wanted. No matter what.

When the ships was close enough, planks got between them and men started to swing over to the another ship and it didn't took a long time before it was totally war on the ships. Soldiers to soldiers. The most of the sailors was hiding below deck, but some of them wanted to fight. Roxas' mission was to find a boy called Sora on the enemy's ship and take him to Xemnas ship to a safe place, so all he had to do was to look for a bit younger person. The most men was at least over 20. But it wasn't that easy, people was fighting everywhere. It wasn't safe at all. Roxas sneaked past the men but soon a man with sword saw him and was just about to cut him in two pieces when Axel came and blocked his attack.  
"Axel!"  
"Hurry!"  
Roxas looked unsure when he saw Axel fighting against the man. But he knew Axel was strong. Roxas ran to find the boy. Roxas started to think. Where had he heard the name Sora before...?

Sora was standing in Ansem's room along, holding Xemnas' dove.  
"I hope Xemnas can fix Riku back..."  
He said silently. He turned around fast when he heard someone opening the door and the dove flew away. Sora drew his sword and when he saw the blond boy he lowered it a little.  
"Who are you!"  
"Are you Sora?"  
Sora nodded a little.  
"I have orders from Xemnas about taking you to safety"  
Sora looked at the boy before following him. Sora followed Roxas closely until Roxas suddenly stopped and Sora hissed:  
"What are you doing? We are still on Ansem's ship smartass!"  
"I am just-..."  
Sora started to push Roxas.  
"We have to hurry!"  
"But-...!"  
Roxas didn't got a chance to see where Axel was, or if he was alright. Roxas took Sora to Xemnas' room.

"Okey, I think you're safe here..."  
"Let me out!"  
Roxas and Sora jumped a bit and looked around in the room.  
"Who said that?"  
"Here in the closet! Let me out already!"  
Roxas walked to the closet and tried to open it.  
"I can't, it's locked"  
"Of course it locked! If it wasn't I would get out of here long ago!"  
"You don't need to be so angry..."  
Roxas heard how the one inside the closet growled and he backed away a bit. Sora looked at Roxas wondering before looking at the closet.

"What are you doing in there anyway?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it"  
Axel soon came in.

"Roxas, there you are"

"Axel!"  
Roxas threw himself over Axel and hugged him tightly. Once again Roxas heard the man in the closet.  
"Axel? The lamplighter?  
"Ehmm... Speaking closet?"  
"No, it's me. Saix"  
"Wolf-man that got kicked out from the castle once?"  
"Don't call me wolf-man!"  
Roxas blinked a few times.

"Now I remember!"  
Sora just looked confused. Then Axel looked at him.  
"Who's that?"  
"Sora. Xemnas told me to bring him over here"  
Axel looked shocked.  
"Sora?"  
He looked at the brown haired boy.  
"...Do you know a girl red haired girl called Kairi?"  
"You have met her!"  
"Yeah"  
Axel remembered his promise about getting back to help her one day.  
"I can tell you more about it later, I have to go"  
Axel went out to keep fighting.

A powerful fight was going on between Xemnas and Ansem. Xemnas couldn't kill Ansem, if he did, he would break his promise with Sora. Magic to magic they tried to defeat each other. None of the soldiers wanted to be too close to them.  
"I won't let you win over me again Xemnas!"  
"I would gladly like to finish you"  
Ansem shoot some kind of dark beam against Xemnas but Xemnas was too slow to make a shield and fell back. Ansem laughed.

"Is that all you got!"  
Xemnas growled before standing up again.  
"You think you can do me?"  
"Of course I do"  
Ansem grinned and Xemnas growled at him again before making another spell against Ansem. At end the men on the ship was just staring at the powerful men. Saw that no-one of them wanted to give up. These two wouldn't give up. They would fight until one of them would fall. Xemnas soon started to forget his promise. He wanted to kill this guy. Just finish him and throw him into the water. Sora had gone out from Xemnas' room and had watch the fight for a long while now. He saw how Ansem started to get tired and hoped that Xemnas would throw a spell to make him fall asleep or something. But when he saw Xemnas it looked like he was going to do something else. He had got a sword that was glowing darkly and when he saw Xemnas running towards Ansem...  
"NO!"  
Sora ran in the way and felt the sword through his stomach. Xemnas froze when he saw the brown haired boy coughing up blood. He pulled out the bloody sword and saw the boy falling to the ground. Everybody was quiet before Ansem kicked Sora easily by the side.

"He was a good slave"  
Xemnas looked at the grinning Ansem.  
"You're sick man..."  
Xemnas growled before grabbing Ansem and threw him to the ground and fast mumbled a spell before pressing his hand against Ansem's chest. Ansem let out a loud scream before passing out. Xemnas patted and looked at Ansem before looking at the men.  
"Ansem is defeated! Now return to your country before I sink your ship!"  
The men was looking at Xemnas before Ansem's men started to walk over to their ship and Xemnas' men walked to Xemnas'. The war was over and Ansem wasn't dead yet, Xemnas had just made Ansem faint so he could get Riku back.  
"Take care about the boy..."  
Xemnas' men picked Sora up and took him away. Xemnas looked at Ansem before laying his hands against his chest again. He sat there a long while, mumbling. After a long while there was soon a white haired boy laying there who opened his eyes and looked at Xemnas.

"Riku?"

Riku soon grabbed Xemnas by the amor and yelled at him.  
"You killed him! How could you!"  
"Take it easy... I will see if I can save him"  
Xemnas took Riku's hands off him and stood up. Riku was just about to do the same but fell again and coughed.

"You shall rest..."  
"I want to see Sora!"  
Riku stood up again and walked after Xemnas who headed down below deck where Sora was laying with closed eyes and no shirt. The men had done the best they could to make Sora stop bleeding. Xemnas sat down beside him and laid one hand on Sora's chest. Xemnas hadn't much power left, but a promise was a promise. If Sora was really dead there was nothing Xemnas could do, but he heard weak heartbeats from the brown haired boy. So Xemnas started to heal Sora so he would survive. Riku sat beside him, holding Sora's hand.

"Sora... "  
Xemnas stopped after awhile and looked at Riku.  
"He will be fine, his wound is healed. I think he will wake up soon"  
Xemnas stood up and walked away. He was weak by now. He had use too much power today and needed to rest. He talked to himself while he walked towards his room.  
"Ansem isn't gone... He's still alive. I know that... It was too easy..."  
Xemnas opened the door to his room and locked up the closet and let Saix step out. Saix was glaring at him before slapping his hand cross Xemnas' cheek. Xemnas blinked a few times and looked at Saix shocked.  
"Never lock me inside like that!"  
Saix looked upset, you could see he had cry and soon he hugged Xemnas.  
"Never..."  
Xemnas looked at Saix before smiling and hugged him back.

"Keeping promises is a hassle"  
Saix whined.  
"I was so worried..."  
"Shh... It's okey Saix... It's okey..."


	14. Chapter 14

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic

Saix looked upset, you could see he had cry and soon he hugged Xemnas.  
"Never..."  
Xemnas looked at Saix before smiling and hugged him back.

"Keeping promises is a hassle"  
Saix whined.  
"I was so worried..."  
"Shh... It's okey Saix... It's okey..."

Xaldin was standing on Ansem's ship. Ansem had lost and as the captain on the ship he just had to sail home with the men that had survive. What was going to happen to the land of Spades now without a leader? Ansem had no family to take the throne. He hoped that the country could start over on new. He watched Xemnas' ship that was sailing in the horizon.  
"Thanks King of Hearts..."  
"You shouldn't thank him yet"  
Xaldin turned his head to face Lexaeus.  
"You fought well"  
"Wish I could say the same about you"  
Xaldin looked over the sea as the sailed. He and Lexaeus had been in the army for a long while. Xaldin had always want to be in the army, while Lexaeus had force to it.  
"Say me Lexaeus. You are one of the strongest men in the army, but still you hate to fight. Why?"  
"...'Cause I don't want to use my strength to help the one that killed my family..."  
Xaldin looked at Lexaeus before looking at the sea again.  
"I see..."

Roxas was hanging over the edge and looked at the waves. The weather was nice. It was the day after the war. Zexion had walked around and clean the deck from all blood. Roxas felt poor for him but Zexion was kind of used to it. Axel laid a hand on Roxas' shoulder.  
"Hello there blondy"  
"Hai Axel"  
Roxas looked at him and smiled before seeing the bandage that was wrapped around Axel's chest, shoulder and arm. Roxas looked at him worried.  
"What happened?"  
"Rox, it's just some wounds. That's what happens when you got into wars"  
"You will be alright?"  
"Of course I will Roxas"  
Roxas hugged Axel's arm.  
"Okey... Hey Axel? Who's Kairi you asked Sora about?"

"Heh... It's a girl I promised to help... It seems like Sora and Kairi was together before.  
"Oh, then I see"  
"That reminds me, I have to talk with Zexion"  
Axel grabbed Roxas and drew him away over to Zexion.

"Hey Zexion. I need to ask you for a favor"  
Zexion looked up from his book.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know how to break curses?"  
"Not really..."  
"Damn it..."  
Axel went to Xemnas with Roxas.  
"Xeemnaaas! Do you know how to break curses?"  
"Lamplighter?"  
"I have a name"  
"Yeah yeah. What about the curse?"  
"You know after the storm? The island we stayed at? There was a girl there. She got cursed and couldn't leave the cave until someone fell in love with her"  
Xemnas looked at him.  
"I think I can't break that one. But I may know someone that can"  
"Who?"  
"She's living in the land of Hearts. So we most get back first.

Sora opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Is this heaven...?"  
He looked at his stomach and saw the bandage.  
"It... Doesn't hurt?"  
He heard someone snoozing and turned his face. There beside him, Riku was sleeping.  
"Riku... Riku it's really you..!"  
Sora tried to hold back the tears of happiness and hugged Riku. Riku woke up.

"Huh? Sora?"  
"Riku!"  
Riku looked at Sora that hugged him tightly and smiled, stroking his brown hair.  
"Idiot... You shouldn't have ran in front of me... What if Xemnas wouldn't been able to save you?"  
"If Ansem would die you would also die, and then all my hard work be nothing. Wouldn't it?"  
Riku sat up and held Sora close.  
"If you had died I... I might as well stayed in Ansem's body..."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare to say that again!"  
"What will you do about it?"  
"Make you shut up!"  
"Hehe, how?"  
Riku grinned and started to repeat:  
"If you had died I... I might as well-..."  
Sora pressed his lips against Riku's and closed his eyes. Riku looked at Sora shocked until Sora pulled away and snorted blushing.  
"I said I would make you shut up..."  
Soon Sora smiled and hugged Riku again.

"I'm happy you're back..."

Luxord steered the ship and looked at the deck down in front of him. He saw Xigbar walking around.  
"Where is he!"  
Luxord grinned. He enjoyed to see Xigbar angry.  
"Who?"  
Xigbar looked at him.  
"Axel of course! I still haven't get my revenge!"  
"You still upset cause he won?"  
"He didn't win! He was just lucky!"  
Lluxord shook his head a little and grinned.  
"Everybody can win over you Xig"  
"Oh? You think so? Then come down and prove it if you dare!"  
Luxord looked at a sailor.  
"Can you take over for me so long? Thanks"  
Luxord stepped down to the deck and Xigbar laughed.

"You seriously going to fight me!"

Luxord grinned.  
"You know I'm not only a captain"  
"Yeah, you're the soldier that never follow the orders"  
"You talk to much~"  
Luxord took Xigbar down easily and sat on his back.  
"Unfair! I wasn't ready!"  
"Well try to get up from here"  
Xigbar was laying on his stomach and couldn't come up. He tried for an eternity while Luxord chuckled.  
"Give up"  
"Never!"

After a few day they was finally back. The villagers happy that their king was finally back and that the land of Spades had been defeated. Everybody thought that except Xemnas... But he didn't say anything. He was happy to be back in his castle and the first thing he did was to sit down at his desk and write.  
How was Ansem going to take revenge? Where could he be?  
"Xemnas?"  
Xemnas looked at the closed door.  
"Come in Saix"  
Saix opened the door, closed it gently and walked to Xemnas.  
"Ain't you going to take a break?"  
"I got work to do..."  
Saix sighed.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are really going to help that girl Axel was talking about?"  
"Axel?"  
"The Lamplighter... I mean, I know we can trust him but... We don't know that girl, do we?"  
"If I had say no I would act heartless"  
"I see..."  
"Wait, you wasn't in the room when I talked with him about that, how do you know?"  
Saix smiled and flexed his wolf ears.  
"I have good hearing"  
Xemnas smiled at him before looking down in the papers again. Soon Xemnas' advisers, Vexen, came in.  
"King Xemnas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Now when you're back I would really like to talk with you about something..."  
"What is it?"  
Saix sat down in the bed and looked at Vexen and Xemnas.  
"I think it's time for you to marry someone"  
"What!"  
"You have no successor. No wife, no kids, no family. So the best would be if you marry a princess or a queen in the land of Diamonds or land of Clubs"  
"No way, I'm not going to get married!"  
"But sir. What if you die? Now when you have defeat Ansem, the land of Spades have no leader. Ansem had no successor, what if the same happen to you? If you marry someone from Diamonds or Club you will also get one more country and then you will be unbeatable"  
"I said no! No go out"  
Vexen did as he said and walked out. Xemnas watched Saix that looked worried and sat down beside him, wrapping a arm around him.  
"Don't worry puppy. I would never marry anyone but you"  
He kissed Saix's head and got shocked when he heard whines from Saix.  
"Saix...?"  
"Why can't I be a princess..."  
"Saix, I love you for who you are, not what you are..."  
"But if you marry me, a slave, a freak... The villagers will think it insane! And you can't get kids with me, that impossible. Sir, I don't know what to do..."  
Saix hided his face into Xemnas' neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Shh... Saix... It will be alright..."  
"No it won't..."  
"Shhh... It will..." 


	15. Chapter 15

A AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Xemnsai(...Well... KH parings simply) fanfic  
New part again! First Castle of Hearts, then Heart Overboard and now people, Know your Heart! Hope you like it Seriously I wonder when I will stop

"Sir, I don't know what to do..."  
Saix hided his face into Xemnas' neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Shh... Saix... It will be alright..."  
"No it won't..."  
"Shhh... It will..."

Axel almost kissed the ground when they were finally back.  
"Oh dear solid ground!"  
"Get up already Axel!"  
Roxas laughed as Axel stood up again and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Ax, not in front of everybody!"  
"Come on Rox~ It's not that dangerous. No-one will kill us just because of a little kiss"  
Axel smiled and took Roxas hand and started to walk back home.  
"Home sweet home!"  
Axel opened the door and let Roxas go in first. Roxas laid down in the bed and yawned.  
"Are you tired?"  
"I'm exhausted"  
Roxas laughed and closed his eyes.  
"I can finally sniff out the smell of sea and in with the smell of your house"  
Axel smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Roxas' hair.  
"Sleep well Roxas..."  
Roxas opened one of his eyes to take a look at the red haired man before closing it again and fell asleep. Axel bend over and kissed Roxas' cheek in a butterfly kiss.  
"Love you Roxas..."  
He whispered in his ear and smiled. He stood up and was going to get out to buy some food, but just when he left the bedroom, the door got shut, and when he turned around he saw Ansem.  
"Aren't you suppose to be dead!"  
"I was going to say the same about you... Betrayer"  
Axel grabbed his iron rod that he used when he lit the lamps in the village.  
"Out from my house..."  
"Hah! You think I'm scared for you?"  
"What are you doing here..."  
"I'm here to pick you up"  
"You're what?"  
Axel soon felt how everything went black and the next second he was laying on the floor.  
"You shall be thankful that I'm not taking your little friend with me... But he's useless until his powers are awaking..."

Riku and Sora was living in a small room in the castle. They were sitting in the bed, thinking of what to do, or talk about. Riku though about when Sora had kissed him. Was it just to make him shut up or was it because Sora really liked him? Well, if he wanted him to shut up he could just have put his hand in front of his mouth or something. He looked at the brown haired boy that looked at absolutely nothing but air. Riku kissing his cheek and Sora jumped a bit of surprising.  
"What was that for!"  
"You kissed me before. You didn't like it?"  
Sora blushed even more.  
"W-w-well... I-it...No, I mean yes! No!"  
Sora hided his face in his hands while Riku grinned. He grabbed Sora's wrists and removed Sora's hands from his face and kissed him again.  
"Riku!"  
"You like it!"  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Ye-uh"  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Ye-uh"  
Riku kissed Sora before he could protest, holding Sora's hands down and watched how the brown haired boy's eyes went wide before they got shut. Riku kept pressing his lips against Sora's for a little while before he pulled away.  
"Still don't like it?"  
"Maybe... A little..."

Namine sat in her small house and drew. To be honest it was like a room. She had no parents, she didn't remember for how long she have been living along. She heard someone knocking on the door. She laid the drawing book on the table and went to open the door. There outside, there was two soldiers.  
"Hello. Can I help you with something...?"  
She asked the taller males. Xigbar looked at Luxord uncertainly.  
"Are you sure it's her?"  
"King Xemnas said it was here"  
Namine looked at them wonderingly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Luxord looked at the blond girl.  
"King Xemnas told us that you're not a normal kid and that you have to help a girl on a uninhabited island, 'cause he thinks you can save her. We're suppose to take you to that island"  
Namine just looked at them for awhile.  
"Can I talk to Xemnas?"  
"No. King don't want to be bothered for the moment. But he offers to give you something in return"  
"I guess... I can help. Exactly what am I going to help you with?"  
"He said something about a curse"  
"And when are we going?"  
"Tomorrow, in the morning"  
Xigbar looked doubtful and looked at Luxord.  
"Don't you think it's wrong house? I mean, look at her. She's just a kid! King said he couldn't break curses, why would she be able to do that"  
Namine glared at Xigbar with her innocent blue eyes.  
"Oh Xigbar, I think you made her upset"  
"Like she would be able to do someth-..."  
Xigbar screamed and fell down on his knees, throwing off the helmet and held into his head.  
"Stop it!"  
He begged and Luxord didn't know what was going on.  
"Say you're sorry!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop it now, please!"  
Namine stopped glaring at him and Xigbar laid there panting.  
"How... How did you do that? What did you do?"  
Xigbar stood up again, holding one hand against his head and the other on Luxord's shoulder to keep his balance.  
"Don't underestimate people. See you tomorrow"  
Namine closed the door and Xigbar looked at Luxord.  
"That kid is freaking me out"

Sora was laying in his bed sleeping. He dreamed... Of something he had almost forgot. When he was small.  
He stood there in the harbor with his mother. He was around 5 years or something, with another boy that was the same age but blond. It was night and quiet. A man stood on a small boat and the mother helped the man to get the blond boy on the boat.  
"Mum... Where are we going?"  
"Ssh Sora... Go on the boat fast"  
"Aren't you coming with us?"  
She sat down on her knees hugged him.  
"I'm sorry..."  
He heard men running.  
"Fast, go on the boat with your brother now Sora, they're coming"  
"Who's coming?"  
He heard someone screaming. The man started to row.  
"Wait! You most take Sora with you!"  
The blond kid in the boat reached out his small hand for Sora and his mother even if he was way too far away.  
"I'm sorry madam, if I waste more time we all will be killed"  
"But you most take Sora with you!"  
She cried, and Sora just stood there and held her hand and looked at the small boat that disappeared into the foggy night. He heard the men coming closer and his mum started to run with him along the harbor. Sora was young and couldn't run too fast. He heard the men that was after them. Soon his mother pushed him so he fell into the water. Sora couldn't swim that good either so he had to cling to one of the poles that held the harbor up. He heard his mum and men above him.  
"Where's the boys?"  
"I won't let you have them!"  
"In that case..."  
Sora heard his own mother's scream and looked at the blood that ran down harbor.  
"Go search for them!"  
"But sir Xaldin, what does they look like?"  
"I don't know! Kill every boy around 5 years. Now go!"  
It took a long while before Sora was sure it was safe for him to crawl up on land again. He was all wet and cold, and tired. He looked around.  
"Mum?"  
It was still foggy, but he soon saw the dead body that was laying there. They had just left it there to the rats that was nibbling on the corpse. Sora felt sick and somone soon covered his eyes.  
"Don't look. It's not a pleasant sigh"  
"Who are you?"  
"Riku. Come with me, you need dry clothes"  
"I'm Sora..."

Sora woke up an blinked a few times.  
"Wait... Right... My mum got killed... And then I met Riku and we was able to hid form the soldiers. And I had a brother... But... Why were they haunting us?"  
Sora looked around. Riku's bed was on the other side of the room.  
"And we met Kairi. We were best friends. When we went older, me and Riku tried to fight Ansem and Riku almost died and got sealed inside Ansem in order to... to..."  
Sora had forgot. Why was Riku sealed inside Ansem? Who's fault was it? It was totally gone. Sora went up and walked to Riku's bed.  
"Riku? Could you... Riku?"  
Sora felt with his hands on the bed and lifted the blanket.  
"Riku?"  
Riku was gone. Maybe he had woken up and went to get some water or something. Sora crawled down in his bed again.  
"I ask him in the morning instead..."


End file.
